When My Heart Stop Beating
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Les Cullen quittent Forks et Bella. Bella est détruite et tente de se suicider. Jasper la sauve une première fois mais arrivera-t-il a temps pour une deuxième fois? Et qu'arrivera-t-il ensuite?
1. Prologue

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie : **Coucou tout le monde! Lol franchement, je me fais rire. Hier je vous dis qu'on ne se revoit pas avant mi-juin et je vous poste aujourd'hui le prologue d'une nouvelle fic! Moi qui pensait que mon deuil de Broken serait plus long! lol En fait, je lisais une fic tout à l'heure et l'idée m'est venue immédiatement. Cette nouvelle fic aura aucun raport avec celle que j'ai lu, mais elle m'a quand même inspiré lol Alors pour votre grand plaisir, et pour le mien, voici une nouvelle fic. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre elle fera, mieux vaux ne rien prédire puis que Broken a dépasser de près de 10 chapitres mes prédictions lol. Alors j'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant que Broken et je voulais dire merci a tous pour les reviews de l'épilogue de Broken. C'est vraiment super de ce faire dire merci de faire ce que l'on aime! En espérant retrouver mes fans de Broken, je vous dis à bientôt! Au fait, le rythme de publication sera à peu près le même que pour Broken! Alors, Enjoy and Review! XD_

* * *

**_When My Heart Stop Beating_**

**_Prologue : Cinq ans déjà_**

Cinq ans. Cela fait déjà cinq ans que nous avons quitté Forks sur les ordres d'Edward. Cinq ans que je voyageais un peu partout histoire d'oublier. Oublier qu'à cause de moi et de ma faiblesse la vie de Bella c'est brisée. Cinq ans que je suis seul, que j'ai quitté Alice et le reste de la famille Cullen. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester avec eux. Tous leurs sentiments, toute cette tristesse, cette culpabilité et cette pitié qu'ils ressentaient tous me rendaient malade, je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Tous, ils n'étaient que des hypocrites, s'ils aimaient Bella à se point, ils n'avaient qu'a ne pas l'abandonnée. J'ai tenté de leur faire comprendre que c'était notre présence qui la tenait en vie pour un tas de raison. J'ai essayé de leur faire comprendre que sans nous, elle s'effondrerait. Elle ne survivrait pas à un abandon de notre part. Elle s'était attachée à nous à un point tel que, pour elle, Carlisle et Esmée faisaient office de parents. Même si je savais qu'elle aimait énormément Renée et Charlie, ils n'avaient jamais été que Renée et Charlie alors que Carlisle et Esmée étaient devenus, peu de temps avant notre départ, papa et maman. Cela avait d'ailleurs enchanté Esmée qui aimait Bella comme sa fille.

Alice vouait une adoration sans borne à celle qu'elle appelait sa petite sœur, mais elle est tout de même partie. Emmett aurait donné sa vie pour la protéger et il partait malgré tout? Il l'aimait profondément, je crois d'ailleurs que Bella n'était pas loin derrière Rosalie, lui non plus je ne le comprends pas. Rosalie, contre toute attente, m'a énormément surprise. Elle était du même avis que moi, il ne fallait surtout pas partir. Je sais qu'au fond, Rosalie ressemble énormément à Bella et qu'elle savait ce qui lui arriverait, car dans pareille situation, elle réagirait ainsi. Même si elle s'est toujours montrée froide avec elle, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne l'aime pas, c'est juste sa façon d'être, de se protéger et de la protéger. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Rosalie devait savoir qu'un jour nous en arriverions là et elle tentait de se protéger, elle et Bella. Malheureusement, la voix de ma sœur même jointe à la mienne, n'a pas pesé lourd dans la balance. Edward, lui, je suis persuadé qu'au fond il était amoureux du mystère que représentait Bella à ses yeux. Oh oui, il l'aime, mais je perçois plus son sentiment comme de l'amour fraternel ou quelque chose du genre. Ce qui le confondait, c'était la fascination qu'exerçait cette mortelle sur lui. Lui qui n'avait jamais réellement aimé une femme, il s'est facilement laissé perdre dans ses sentiments.

Et moi? Il a fallu que je faiblisse et que je passe à un cheveu de la tuer pour me rendre compte que je ne valais pas mieux que les autres membres de la famille. Je croyais dur comme fer que je l'évitais pour la protéger de ma faiblesse, mais la réalité était toute autre. Avec tous les sentiments que je reçois en permanence, j'ai tendance à perdre les miens dans la foulée, à ne pas les reconnaître comme miens. Depuis que nous sommes partis, mais surtout depuis que j'ai quitté les Cullen, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps isolé afin de mieux comprendre mes sentiments, de mieux comprendre ce qui m'avait poussé à la défendre, à ergoter contre notre départ. Voyant où cela me menait, j'ai revu dans ma tête les mois passés à ses côtés. J'en suis venu à la conclusion que, malgré ma tendance à demeurer loin d'elle, j'en étais venu à chercher sa présence, à chercher son sourire et son rire. J'en étais venu à avoir besoin de sa présence, de son parfum et même des vagues de sentiments qu'elle m'envoyait sans le vouloir. Je chérissais le souvenir des quelques discutions en tête à tête que nous avions eu. Même si je peux les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, je suis persuadé qu'elle m'a confié des choses qu'Edward ou Alice ne savent pas. Je suis certain qu'avec ce qu'elle m'a dit et ce que j'ai perçu et deviné, je la connais mieux que personne. Et il en est de même en sens inverse. Je ne me suis jamais ouvert ainsi à Alice ou à Rosalie. Je lui ai raconté en détail ma transformation et ma vie d'avant, sans rien omettre. Je lui ais dis beaucoup de détail que ma sœur et mon ex ne savent même pas, n'imagine même pas. Malgré le fait que ces longues discutions étaient rares et que la plus part du temps nous nous contentions de signes de têtes en guise de salut, je sais que nous étions proches, plus proche que je ne l'ai jamais été avec ma sœur. Finalement, au terme de mon auto-analyse, la réponse à toutes mes questions m'a frappée de plein fouet. C'était si simple pourtant. Je l'aime, tout bonnement. Je l'aime, oui, mais plus que je n'ais jamais aimé quelqu'un dans toute mon existence, qu'elle soit mortelle ou immortelle. Et comme le reste de cette famille si vertueuse, je ne suis qu'un pauvre hypocrite, car je l'ai abandonné moi aussi.

Je suis retourné à Forks, il y a quatre ans après en être arrivé à ma conclusion finale. Et j'avais raison. Notre désertion l'a anéantie, elle ne fait que survivre. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de douleur et de tristesse émaner d'une mortelle, mais Bella ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde. Je suis resté surpris qu'elle ne s'était pas suicidée, plus d'un mortel n'aurait pas survécu à une telle douleur. Je suis resté à la veiller dans l'ombre quelques jours et ce que j'ai découvert m'a arraché le cœur. J'étais surpris qu'elle ne se soit pas suicidée, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas essayé! D'après ce que j'ai entendu ici et là, elle a fait cinq tentatives, en plus de l'automutilation qu'elle pratique régulièrement. Elle a tenté de se pendre la première fois, mais Black est arrivé à temps. Elle s'est ouvert les veines, mais Charlie est rentré plus tôt que prévu et l'a trouvée à temps. Elle s'est jetée devant un bus avec sa voiture sur l'autoroute près de La Push, mais Sam Uley l'en a empêché. Elle a tenté d'avaler des somnifères chez sa mère, mais Renée est arrivée au moment où elle allait les avaler. Et pour finir, elle a sauté dans une rivière à partir d'une falaise à La Push un jour d'orage, je l'ai sauvé de la noyade cette fois-là. Quand elle est heureuse la mort lui court après et quand elle la cherche enfin, cette dernière la fuie.

Je suis repartis en grande partie à cause de la réaction qu'elle a eue quand je l'ai sauvé des eaux. Elle était à demi consciente, dans un état de délire léger, mais ce qu'elle a dit m'a brisé le cœur. Pourquoi? A-t-elle dit, pourquoi me sauves-tu puisque tu me tueras de nouveau en repartant? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là quand j'avais besoin de toi? Pourquoi me faire tant de mal? Ais je fais quelque chose de mal? Ais je fais quelque chose qui mérite d'être punis à ce point? Ais je été méchante? Edward, pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas? Elle a fermé les yeux après cette dernière question. Elle me prenait pour Edward, elle l'aimait toujours malgré tout. Elle ne cherchait que des réponses et au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle l'aimerait encore longtemps et qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour moi dans sa vie. Je l'ai donc emmené rapidement à l'hôpital. Dès qu'on m'eut rassuré sur son état, je lui ai embrassé le front, murmuré un « je suis désolé, Belle » et je suis parti le cœur plus lourd que jamais.

Après cela, j'ai appelé Rosalie. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un et Rose était la seule personne qui comprendrait. Elle est venue me retrouver à Washington et nous y sommes demeurés tous les deux pendant six mois. Je crois que ce petit recul lui a fait du bien aussi, qu'elle en avait autant besoin que moi. Depuis, je lui parle au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines. Je l'appelle pour savoir comment elle va et pour lui dire que je vais bien et que je suis toujours vivant.

Aujourd'hui, trois ans et demi plus tard, je suis en route pour Forks. J'ai entendu des rumeurs en passant par Jacksonville, la ville où habite Renée, et je m'inquiète. En fait, je suis carrément terrorisé et je pris le ciel pour que ces rumeurs soient fausses. Aussitôt après les avoir entendus, j'ai appelé Rosalie, totalement paniqué. Elle m'a rassurée, ordonné de retourner à Forks et de la prendre en passant à l'aéroport de Seattle. Si jamais tout cela était vrai, puisque c'était possible, elle voulait être présente à mes côtés et pouvoir dire au reste de sa famille, nous vous l'avions bien dit!

Je suis d'ailleurs en train de tourner en rond dans l'air d'attente de l'aéroport. L'avion de Rosalie avait deux heures de retard et était sur le point d'atterrir. Et moi, je suis sur le point de devenir fou quand soudain, je la vois. Elle m'aperçoit aussi et se rapproche à vitesse humaine vers moi. Impatient et la trouvant trop lente, je couvre en quelques enjambées la distance qui nous sépare. Elle se jette dans mes bras et me murmure que tout ira bien. Je le souhaite de tout cœur.


	2. Un monde sans vampire

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie : **Coucou tout le monde! Tout d'Abord merci à mes fans dévoués de Broken qui ont migré vers When my heart! Je suis très contente de vous avoir encore avec moi! Alors voici le chapitre un! Je ne sais pas quand parraîtra le chapitre deux mais vraissemblablement mardi soir très tard, pour ne pas changer! bon je vous laisse je suis crevée et j'ai un sale mal de dos lol! alors bonne nuit tout le monde! Enjoy and Review ;D_

* * *

**_When My Heart Stop Beating_**

**_Chapitre Un : Un monde sans vampire n'est pas un monde pour moi_**

J'avais acheté une simple Ford noire pour venir à Forks plus discrètement. Même si nous serons rapidement repérés et reconnus, je veux que ce soit le plus tard possible. Surtout si les rumeurs sont vraies. Rosalie et moi avons fait le trajet Seatle-Forks en silence, trop inquiets. Sous la nervosité, je pianotais sans cesse des doigts sur le volant et Rose ne cessait de jouer dans ses cheveux. Lorsque nous avons passé la pancarte souhaitant la bienvenue à Forks, une pluie fine s'était mise à tomber et je trouvais cela de mauvais augure. Bon, je sais qu'il pleut presque toujours à Forks, mais là tout de suite, sa me foutais carrément la trouille. Je me dirige lentement, mais inexorablement vers le lieu qui répondra à nos questions.

Une fois arrivé sur place, je garde la voiture et attrape un parapluie alors que Rosalie attrape son imperméable noir. Elle fait le tour de la voiture et viens me retrouver sous le parapluie. Elle reste un instant à me regarder dans les yeux et à serrer ma main dans la sienne. Elle me montre qu'elle est là pour moi, qu'elle sera forte pour deux si besoin est. Je crois qu'elle sait déjà comment je vais réagir, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, si les rumeurs sont fondées. Nous inspirons, inutilement, profondément et on passe la grille de fer forgé. Nous marchons doucement, à vitesse humaine, dans le petit sentier de gravier. Je balaye des yeux les noms inscrits sur les pierres à ma gauche et Rosalie fait la même chose à droite. On allait arriver au bout du chemin et je n'avais encore rien trouvé, alors je reprenais doucement espoir. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Rosalie pousse un couinement de détresse et se fige devant un ange de marbre. Je ferme les yeux ne voulant pas voir ce qu'elle avait trouvé alors qu'elle me serrait la main à m'en broyer les os. J'ouvre finalement les yeux et les pose sur l'inscription sur le socle de la statue.

_Ci gît _

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Fille de Charlie Swan et Renée __Dwyer_

_« __Un monde sans vampire n'est pas un monde pour moi, car il est trop lumineux »_

_1987 – 2007_

Après avoir lu l'inscription, je tombais à genoux dans la boue en laissant échapper un long gémissement de pure douleur. La tête baissée et le corps secoués de sanglot, je ne peux y croire. Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies, elle avait réussi sa sixième tentative. D'après les dates, elle s'était enlevé la vie une année après mon passage, à 20 ans. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'une telle horreur pouvait être réelle. Une jeune femme si douce et gentille qu'elle ne méritait pas un tel destin funeste. Je maudis Edward un instant d'être entré dans sa vie, mais au fond, je le remerciais égoïstement de nous l'avoir fait connaître. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais immobile devant la stèle, Rosalie à genoux à mes côtés me tenant dans ses bras. Tout ce que je sais c'est que nous sommes trempés jusqu'aux os et que la nuit commence à tomber. Je bouge à peine et Rosalie comprend qu'il est le temps d'y aller. Elle m'aide à me remettre debout et entoure ma taille d'un de ses bras et ses épaules de l'un des miens. Une fois à la voiture, elle m'aide à me glisser côté passager et elle prend le volant.

Nous avions décidé plus tôt de rentrer passer la nuit à la villa Cullen à l'extérieur de Forks. Je regardais le paysage et la pluie sans les voir, les yeux dans le vague, ne faisant que penser à son visage. Je voyais toutes sortes de scènes défilées devant mes yeux. Mon imagination s'amusait à me faire voir comment elle aurait pu mettre fin à ses jours. Je la voyais noyée dans sa baignoire, dans une marre de sang dans sa chambre, pendue dans les bois, écrasée sur les rochers d'une falaise, broyée dans sa Chevrolet, et tellement d'autres façons encore. J'étais incapable de me sortir de cette torture mentale affreuse. J'avais une imagination débridée, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Nous approchions de l'entrée du chemin menant à la villa et il faisait nuit noire maintenant. Nous allions emprunter le chemin quand une chose énorme et brune passa dans la lumière des phares en se précipitant sur la voiture. L'instant d'après, la Ford était à l'envers dans le fossé. Après m'être assuré que Rose était intacte, je m'extirpe de la voiture et grimpe le talus. Peu de temps après moi, Rosalie y est, tout aussi confuse que moi. Nous ne comprenons pas ce qui vient de se produire, mais la réponse ne tarde pas à se faire connaître sous forme de loup-garou.

La bête brune se précipite sur moi et semble vouloir en découdre. Parfait, un exutoire à ma douleur n'est pas de trop en ce moment. Le loup attaque et j'esquive avant de contre-attaquer. S'en suit un ballet de coup, d'attaque, d'esquive et de contre-attaque, à chaque fois plus sauvage. Je sens les griffes et les dents de la bête déchirer ma peau et peu à peu la douleur physique anesthésie la douleur mentale, du moins pour un moment. Je crois que j'ai le même effet sur la bête, notre danse finit par s'arrêter et nous sommes à bout de souffle. La bête se recule vers les bois en fixant son regard dans le mien. Je le détaille pour la première fois et je me rends compte que ce regard m'est familier. Je me demande de qui il peut bien s'agir quand le loup-garou, maintenant humain, ressort de la forêt. Jacob Black, le meilleur ami de Bella. Je comprends mieux l'attaque. Finalement, j'aurai peut-être dû le laisser me démembrer et me brûler, j'aurais pu aller la retrouver.

Alors qu'il s'approchait vivement prêt à recommencer et que je me remettais en position d'attaque, Rosalie vient s'interposer. Elle nous fixe douloureusement chacun notre tour. Tout comme moi, Black se redresse sous ce regard. Il y trouve sans doute l'écho de sa douleur, comme moi j'y trouve le mien. Quand elle décide que nous sommes suffisamment calmes, elle s'adresse à nous simplement.

- Vous êtes dans un sale état, tous les deux. Dit-elle. Jacob, vient avec nous à la villa, nous avons besoin de réponses et toi aussi je crois. J'en profiterai pour soigner vos blessures.

Nous ne répondons rien, mais comme elle, nous nous détournons vers la forêt et y entrons. Nous marchons tous les trois silencieusement à travers les bois, sous la pluie maintenant battante, sans un mot. Rosalie, par mesure de sécurité, demeure entre nous. Trois silhouettes irréelles, presque fantomatiques, traversant les bois à la recherche de leur âme. Nous marchions depuis un bon moment déjà. À vitesse vampire, et même a vitesse de loup-garou, nous aurions dû être à la villa depuis un moment, mais nous ne ressentions pas l'importance d'aller vite. Nous avions besoin tous les trois de réponses, c'est vrai, mais nous n'étions pas pressés de les avoir pour autant. Finalement, la villa se dressa devant nous, imposante, abandonnée et fantomatique. Rosalie nous devança un peu pour aller ouvrir la porte. Une fois que nous sommes sur le perron, elle nous fait entrer et allume les lumières. Sans un mot, elle nous fait asseoir sur le divan, chacun de notre côté et part à l'étage. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revient avec une trousse de premiers soins et commence à soigner Jacob. Mon tour viendra après. Nous ne sommes pas blessés gravement et nous serons probablement guéris tous les deux demain matin, mais si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'elle était en train de si bien faire, nous risquerions les cicatrices. Mon cœur était déjà meurtri et mon corps tentait de le cicatriser, il n'aurait pas le temps de s'occuper de ma peau. Il en était probablement de même pour Black. Tour à tour, nous la laissons faire, la laissons endosser le rôle de mère qu'elle c'est donné, sans difficulté. Pourtant, même si je sais que c'est impossible, j'aimerai pouvoir fermer les yeux et ne jamais les rouvrir.


	3. Quand, Comment et Pourquoi

_**LE Blabla de Lily Jolie :** Je serai brève. Voici le chapitre deux, merci pour les reviews, bonne lecture et reviews pleaze. Excusez mon manque de blabla mais je suis crevée, il es 1h03 am chez moi et je travaille demain matin! Alors bonne nuit à tous, merci, Enjoy and Review! XD _

_ps: Je vous adore :P_

* * *

**_When My Heart Stop Beating_**

**_  
Chapitre Deux : Quand, Comment et Pourquoi._**

Après avoir finit de me soigner, Rosalie nous fait monter à l'étage pour revêtir des vêtements secs et en un seul morceaux. Jacob rechigne un peu, mais finit par mettre les vêtements que Rosalie lui a donné. Je crois qu'il a compris que ce n'était pas le moment de faire l'enfant. De toute façon, ces vêtements étaient neufs, alors il n'avait rien à redire. Après m'être moi aussi changer, je les rejoins tout les deux au salon. Rosalie est assise dans son fauteuil préféré et Jacob, un peu mal à l'aise, a trouvé refuge sur le sofa. Moi, je vais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la cheminé. C'était le préféré de Bella et c'était pour être sur qu'elle n'aurait pas froid qu'Esmée l'avait mis à cet endroit. Je soupire en repensant à cela. La douleur physique est presque totalement partie, alors la douleur mentale revient en force. Je peux lire dans les yeux de Jacob qu'il en est de même. Je ferme les yeux un moment et me concentre sur les sentiments qu'il ressent. Un tourbillon puissant de douleur, de peine, de rage, de haine, d'impuissance, d'amour, de soif de vengeance et de tant d'autre chose encore. Je sens aussi de l'interrogation et de la curiosité émaner de lui. Je suppose qu'il se demande ce que nous faisons ici.

- J'ai entendu des rumeurs à Jacksonville concernant Bella, lui dis-je. Je me suis inquiété et, après avoir parlé à Rosalie, nous avons décidés de venir aux nouvelles.  
- Quels rumeurs? Demanda-t-il, prudent.  
- Les rumeurs disaient qu'elle… commençais-je avant de m'arrêté un instant. Elles disaient que la fille de Renée avait réussi sa sixième tentative, qu'elle c'était suicidée. Terminais-je dans un murmure empreint de douleur.  
- Comment ce fait-il que vous sembliez si tristes tous les deux, alors que vous l'avez abandonné? Demanda-t-il, de la colère dans la voix.  
- Nous sommes partis pour un tas de raisons stupides et demeurer loin pour un autre tas de raisons stupides. Dis-je. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne l'aimions pas. Edward a voulu partir pour sa sécurité. Il disait que nous étions un danger pour elle, il n'avait pas tord dans un sens. J'ai tenté de leur faire comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée de partir, que cela la détruirait, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Pour eux, partir était la meilleure solution pour sa sécurité. Pour eux, en partant, ils la protégeaient des dangers que nous pouvions attirer sur elle. Ils n'ont jamais penser que c'était la poignarder en plein cœur, l'attaquer nous-même. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'il faudrait la protéger de nous. Ils ont tous fait cela par amour pour elle, ils ne pensaient pas à mal. Cependant, il y a trop longtemps qu'ils sont tous vampires, ils ne savent plus ce que c'est d'être humain, mortel. Ils pensent aux conséquences comme des vampires. Ils pensaient donc bien faire en partant. Terminais-je  
- Ils n'ont pas pris en compte, continua Rosalie, que Bella ne fait, faisait, jamais rien comme tout le monde. Là où plusieurs humains normalement constituer auraient survécus et passer par dessus, elle, elle est tombée. Et dans des situations où le trois quart des humains vivant sur cette planète seraient morts, elle, elle survie.  
- Et vous, vous avez compris cela comment? Dit-il, curieux maintenant.  
- Je suis un empathe, dis-je, je ressens les sentiments de tout les gens autours de moi. J'ai appris par cœur la façon dont les siens fonctionnes. De plus, je crois pouvoir dire que, malgré notre apparente inimité, je la connaissais mieux qu'Edward ou Alice.  
- Comment ? dit-il  
- Nous avons eu quelques longues discutions où nous nous sommes confiés l'un à l'autre. Dit-il. Elle m'a dit des choses qu'Edward, Alice et probablement même toi, ne savait pas. Et j'ai fais de même. Elle savait des choses sur moi que Rosalie et Alice ne savent pas. À la minute où Edward à émit l'idée de partir, je savais que sa se terminerais mal. Soufflais-je tristement.  
- Et moi, continua Rosalie, j'ai su qu'elle agirait ainsi parce que, dans le font caché sous mon armure, je lui ressemble beaucoup. Je savais que je réagirais ainsi si Emmett devait me quitter. Alors quand Edward nous a fait part de ses intentions, je me suis jointe immédiatement à Jasper pour tenter de les en empêcher. Ils ne m'ont pas plus écouté.  
- Mais pourquoi ne pas être rester, vous? Vous sembliez beaucoup tenir à elle, alors pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.  
- Si le chef de ta meute te disait qu'il fallait partir pour sa sécurité, que ferais-tu? Demandais-je.  
- J'obéirais, dit-il, mais ce n'est pas pareil puis que vous aviez le choix. Moi je devrais obéir un point c'est tout.  
- En chef de famille, Carlisle a sur nous le même effet que le mâle alpha de ta meute. Dit Rosalie. C'est vrai que nous avions le choix, mais nous ne pouvions désobéir. Nous en étions incapables.  
- Je comprend. Dit-il, pensif. Pourquoi ne pas être revenu? Demanda-t-il après un temps de silence.  
- Je suis revenu, il y a quatre ans. Répondis-je doucement. Je l'ai d'ailleurs sauvée après un plongeon du haut d'une falaise près de La Push. Quand je l'ai sorti de l'eau, elle a délirée un petit moment avant de s'évanouir. Je ne te dirais pas ce qu'elle a dit, mais le principal c'est que j'ai compris qu'elle aimait encore Edward malgré tout et qu'elle l'aimerait encore longtemps. J'ai donc compris qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour moi dans sa vie. De plus, je crois que si je serais rester, ma présence à moi lui aurait fait plus de mal que de bien. C'est Edward qu'elle réclamait et dont elle avait besoin, pas moi. Mais si j'avais su, Jacob, je te jure que je ne serais pas parti. Si j'avais su qu'elle finirait pas se suicider, je ne l'aurais pas quitté! Terminais-je dans un souffle, défait.

Il n'ajouta rien pendant un moment. Je crois que me voir si défait, si brisé, le déstabilise. J'avais terminé ma dernière phrase la tête appuyée dans mes mains, les coudes sur les genoux et le corps légèrement secoué de sanglots. Revivre se moment m'avait toujours été douloureux, mais là, de savoir que par mon deuxième départ, je n'avais pu empêcher la mort de finalement nous la prendre, sa me tuait intérieurement. L'amour est le plus beau sentiment qui existe quand tout va bien. L'amour peu être le sentiment le plus cruel et le plus douloureux quand tout va mal. Les deux revers de la médailles sont aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Jacob me fixe depuis un moment, en silence, et je sens qu'il tente d'analyser mon état.

- Tu l'aimes, souffle-t-il doucement. Tu es amoureux d'elle. C'est pour cela qui tu es si triste.  
- Tu as bien compris, Jacob. Dis-je. Je l'ai compris peu de temps avant de revenir, il y a quatre ans.  
- C'est pour cela que tu n'es pas rester. Dit-il. Tu aurais été incapable de l'aider puisque tu n'étais pas celui qu'elle désirait. Je comprend mieux, maintenant.  
- En résumé, c'est ça oui. Dis-je.  
- Je, pardonne mon attaque de tout à l'heure. Dit-il. Mais j'ai tendance à m'emporter rapidement. Je pensais que vous vous étiez lassés de votre jouet humain et que vous étiez partis sans état d'âme. C'est ce qu'elle croyait aussi, d'ailleurs. Ajouta-t-il.  
- Ça, c'est encore une idée brillante d'Edward. Dit Rosalie. Il pensait qu'une rupture brute l'aiderai à nous détester et à mieux faire son deuil. Mon œil oui! Ce gars a presque cent ans et il ne connaît toujours rien aux filles.  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment encourageant pour moi, cela! Dit-il avec un léger sourire, pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
- Oh! Ne t'en fait pas, dit-elle, je suis certaine que tu en sais un peu plus que lui, mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, tu ne comprendra jamais complètement! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
- Je suis désolé de jouer les rabat joie, dis-je, mais il nous reste encore quelques points à éclaircire.  
- C'est pas comme si on était pressé de les éclaircires. Dit Jacob.  
- Je sais, répondis-je, mais je ne crois pas supporter d'étirer encore longtemps cette discussion. Avant de te poser la question ultime, je veux juste te demander de ne pas en vouloir au reste de la famille Cullen, ils n'ont pensés qu'à son bien.  
- Je sais, dit-il, comme toute famille aurait fait. Bella disait que je devais être une mule dans une autre vie. La tête dure comme le roc et aussi impulsif qu'un loup devant un vampire!  
- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit! Rigola Rosalie.  
- Merci bien! Répondit-il, faussement vexé. Par contre, je veux être là quand vous annoncerez la nouvelles aux autres. Je ne leur en veux pas, mais j'ai quand même une dent contre Edward, si vous me permettez l'expression! Ajouta-t-il.  
- Quel humour mordant! Répondit Rosalie.  
- Le vôtre aussi est à croquer, très chère! Répondit Jacob, sur un air snob.  
- Vous n'allez quand même pas m'assommer à coup de blagues vaseuses, si? Demandais-je, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Tu pourras être là si tu veux, Jacob. Une petite vengeance qui ne fait pas trop mal, ça ne se refuse pas.  
- Merci bien, Jasper! Répondit-il. Bon, j'imagine que ta question ultime a un rapport avec sa fin? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.  
- Dit moi tout ce que tu sais. Dis-je simplement.  
- C'est moi qui l'ai trouvée. Dit-il, la voix éteinte. Elle avait disparue depuis un moment et nous étions en train de faire une battue dans les bois. Nous savions tous que nous ne la retrouverions pas vivante, pas cette fois. Nous avions déjoués la mort six fois, elle ne se laissera pas faire cette fois. Je l'ai trouvé dans une clairière, étendue au centre. Elle semblait regardé le ciel comme elle aimait le faire avant. Je l'ai appeler, mais elle n'a pas répondu. J'ai tendu l'oreille, mais je n'ai rien entendu. Ni son cœur, ni sa respiration. J'ai couru près d'elle et c'est là que l'odeur du sang m'a littéralement attaquer. Elle était étendue, l'un de ses poignets entaillés, dans de l'herbe non plus verte, mais rouge. J'ai touché sa gorge à la rechercher d'un pouls quelconque, mais plus rien. Sa peau n'étais même pas encore froide. J'ai hurlé, j'ai hurlé pendant un bon moment. C'est d'ailleurs mes cris qui ont guider les autres. Dès que j'ai senti l'odeur de Charlie approcher, j'ai crier à ceux qui était le plus proche de l'empêcher d'approcher. Il ne devait pas voir ça. Les funérailles ont eu lieux le lendemain. Ça été ultra rapide, car personne ne voulait faire souffrire Charlie en étirant les procédures. La phrase sur sa pierre tombale, c'est moi qui l'ai fait écrire. Simple, poétique pour ceux qui ne savent pas,  
- Et une explication à notre encontre. Terminais-je en le coupant.  
- En quelques sortes. Dit-il. Écoutez, je vais vous dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, pas même aux autres loups de la meute.  
- Tu as réussi à leur cacher quelque chose? Demanda Rosalie.  
- Quand on veut vraiment, on peut. Répondit-il. L'embaumeur à dit qu'elle était totalement exsangue quand il a fait son travail, mais moi, j'ai vu le sang autour d'elle. La dose était mortel, pas de doute, mais c'est impossible que ce soit tout son sang. J'ai tout de suite penser à une attaque de vampire, alors pendant quatre jours, j'ai surveillé sa tombe, mais elle n'en est pas sortie. J'ai prié très fort pour qu'elle en sorte, mais elle y est restée.  
- Tu en es sûr? Demandais-je après un temps de réflexion. Tu es vraiment sûr qu'elle y est encore?  
- À 90%. Dit-il. Je suis resté peu de temps éloigné de sa tombe pendant ces quatre jours, mais je n'ai pas non plus excaver son cercueil pou vérifier.  
- Je comprend. Dis-je. Mais, je pense comme toi, c'est vraiment étrange. Enfin, merci d'avoir répondu à ma question.  
- Et merci à vous d'avoir répondus aux miennes. Dit-il.  
- Je crois qu'on peut clore le sujet pour ce soir et tous aller nous reposer. Dis-je.  
- Vous, vous reposer? Demanda-t-il, curieux.  
- Nous ne dormons pas, dit Rosalie, mais nous avons quand même besoin de repos parfois.  
- C'est logique. Répondit Jacob en se levant. Je vais vous laissez, j'attend de vos nouvelles pour l'annonce.  
- Passe nous voir dans la matinée, demain. Dis-je. Je vais les appeler tôt demain matin, alors ils seront là dans la journée.  
- Okay! Dit-il. À demain!  
- À demain, Jacob! Répondit-on, Rosalie et moi, en même temps.

Sans rien ajouter, Jacob se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Rosalie vint m'embrasser la joue et monta à l'étage, rejoindre sa chambre. Moi je prend la direction de la mienne en tentant de ne pas trop penser. Mon esprit est en ébullition, mais j'ai besoin de repos. En entrant dans ma chambre, je me dirige vers la stéréo, met en mode lecture le cd qui si trouve, lève le son et m'étend sur mon lit. Je remercie Carlisle d'avoir penser à faire insonorisé doublement tout les murs de cette maison, car je ne dérangerai pas Rosalie avec cette musique. Je m'étend ensuite sur mon lit et ferme les yeux pour ne me concentrer que sur la musique et faire abstraction du reste.


	4. Voilà

**_Le Blabla de Lily Jolie`: Salut tout le monde! je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture XD!_**

**_When My Heart Stop Beating_**

**_Chapitre Trois : Voilà_**

J'ai réouvert les yeux et il faisait déjà soleil. Il me semblait que je ne les avait fermés que quelques minutes. Cette nuit de repos m'a fait du bien. Je ne souffre pas moins, mais j'ai les idées claires et j'ai retrouvé le contrôle de mes émotions. Je me lève et me dirige vers mon armoire, attrape un jeans et une chemise au hasard et part prendre une douche. Après m'être déshabillé, et avant d'entré sous le jet d'eau, j'examine ma peau blanche. Les blessures infligées par Jacob hier sont totalement disparues. Rosalie a fait un travail de maître. Ce doit être la même chose du côté de Jacob, je pense qu'il cicatrise encore plus vite que moi. Cependant, de son côté comme du mien, une cicatrice invisible mais indélébile demeure. Celle que nous avons au cœur. J'ai mal, tellement mal. Je pose ma main sur mon torse, où devrait se trouver mon cœur, et je sers à m'en griffer la peau comme pour essayer d'arracher la douleur de ma poitrine. Je ne peux pas concevoir la vie sans elle, même si elle était à l'autre bout du monde, elle était là. Je savais qu'elle existait, mais maintenant, elle n'est plus et cela m'est inconcevable.

Je règle l'eau pour qu'elle soit brûlante. Une telle chaleur sur ma peau gelée me fait toujours du bien. C'est comme le contact de sa peau contre la mienne. À cette pensée, je tourne brusquement le robinet et l'eau est maintenant aussi glacée que mon cœur et ma peau. Que mon âme sans la sienne. Je ne traîne pas trop longtemps sous la douche, je suis pressé de retrouver Rosalie. Sa présence me fera du bien. Je sors, essuie mon corps et enfile mes vêtements. Je sors ensuite de ma chambre en secouant la tête pour faire tomber l'eau qui est dans mes cheveux.

Je retrouve Rosalie, emmitouflée dans une couverture, assise sur les premières marches du balcon arrière. Je m'assoie à côté d'elle en passant un bras sur ses épaules. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je sens son corps secouer de sanglots. Je resserre mon étreinte et lui embrasse le crâne. J'ai hâte d'appeler les autres et qu'Emmett arrive, elle a besoin de lui. Je sais que ma présence l'aide, mais c'est de la sienne dont elle a le plus besoin. Rester éloigné de lui si longtemps n'est pas facile pour elle, encore moins dans ces circonstances. Comme je pensais justement à mon beau-frère, le cellulaire de Rosalie émet la sonnerie qui lui est attribué. Rose sort son cellulaire de sa poche et me le tend, elle n'est pas en état de lui parlé.

- Salut, Emmett. Dis-je en ouvrant le téléphone.  
- Jasper, c'est toi? Demanda-t-il. Où est Rosalie?  
- Elle n'est pas en état de te parler maintenant, désolé. Dis-je.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Que lui est-il arrivé?  
- Écoute Emmett, elle va bien, physiquement du moins. Répondis-je. Je n'ai pas envie de tout te raconter au téléphone, je n'en ai pas la force, mais nous sommes à Forks.  
- Forks? Répondit-il, horrifier. Edward va vous tuer s'il l'apprend.  
- S'il est a moins de 20 km de toi, c'est sur que maintenant il le sait. Dis-je, ironique. En fait, c'est qui risque de lui mettre une raclée quand je le verrais.  
- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.  
- Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi nous sommes à Forks, Emmett? Dis-je.  
- Bella! Dit-il, inquiet de nouveau. Que lui est-il arrivé?  
- Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas la force de tout te raconter au téléphone, dis-je, alors ramène toute la famille, on vous attend à la villa.  
- C'est si important que cela? Demanda Emmett.  
- Tu en jugeras toi-même, mais oui. Dis-je. Faites vite, Rosalie a besoin de toi.  
- Très bien. Dit-il, sérieux. Prend bien soin d'elle en attendant. Nous serons là en fin d'après-midi.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Rose. Dis-je. Je prend soin d'elle, même si j'ai plus l'impression que c'est le contraire, comme toujours. Elle t'embrasse. Ajoutais-je.  
- Dit lui que je l'embrasse aussi et que j'arrive. Dit-il. À ce soir, Jasper.  
- À ce soir, Emmett. Concluais-je. Il t'embrasse et ils seront là en fin d'après-midi. Dis-je à Rosalie.

Elle n'ajouta rien et remis son cellulaire dans sa poche. Nous restons un moment encore assis sur les marches. Je fini, au bout d'une heure, par lui proposer une partie de chasse. Elle accepte, cela nous changera les idées. Quand nous partons chasser, rien d'autre que l'instinct de chasse ne compte. Tout nos soucis et nos tracas disparaissent le temps de la chasse. Courir à toute vitesse et sollicités notre force et nos muscles nous fait toujours un bien fou quand le moral est au quatrième sous-sol. Lorsque nous revenons vers les 11h00, Jacob nous attend, assis dans les marches du balcon avant. Arrivés à sa hauteur, Rosalie et moi le saluons et l'invitons à entré. On se dirige tout les trois vers le salon et on se pose tous au même endroit que la veille. Nous demeurons silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que, n'en pouvant plus du silence, Jacob entâmes la discussion. Nous parlons tout les trois de tout et de rien, apprenant à se connaître. Peu à peu, je comprend pourquoi Bella à choisi Jacob comme meilleur ami. Ce garçon c'est quelqu'un de bien. Au bout de quelques heures, je peux dire que nous sommes tout les trois devenus amis, malgré la différence d'espèce. J'en suis d'ailleurs heureux. Nous avons dû discuter un long moment, car j'entend deux voitures remonter à toute vitesse le chemin suivit par le son de la porte du garage qui s'ouvre. Je regarde l'heure et vois qu'il est déjà 16h24.

- Préparez-vous, ils sont là. Dis-je simplement.

Ils ne me répondent rien, mais je les vois se redresser dans leurs sièges et leurs visages redevenir graves. Plus ils se rapprochent de nous, plus je sens leurs sentiments. Je grogne sous l'afflux massif d'inquiétude et de la fureur d'Edward. En sentant cela, je lance à Jacob un regard en coin qui veut dire « frappe le si tu veux, mais garde m'en un peu ». Il comprend parfaitement le message et me fait un petit sourire limite carnassier. Le reste de la famille n'est plus qu'a quelques marches de la porte, Carlisle en tête évidemment. Nous attendons en silence, tendus. Nous savions d'avance de quoi nous devions parler et, même si nous n'avions pas le choix, nous ne voulions pas encore d'une telle discussion. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvions que prier pour qu'elle ne s'éternise pas. Soudain, Edward déboule comme une furie dans le salon et se dirige vers moi avec la ferme intention de frapper. Je l'attend, impassible, assis dans le fauteuil de Bella. Comme je m'y attendais, Edward stop net au milieu du salon en constatant la présence de Jacob.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui? Cracha-t-il. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cette ville?  
- Lui, comme tu dis, est un ami au près du quel nous avons eu les réponses à nos questions. Dis-je calmement, toujours assis. Et ce que nous faisons ici?  
- Nous sommes venus pleurer une amie que nous avons tous tués. Cracha Rosalie sur le même ton qu'Edward.  
- Vous avez tué quelqu'un? Demanda Edward, totalement surpris.  
- Pas que Rosalie et moi. Dis-je. En fait, je dirais plus qu'elle et moi avons tentés de la sauvée. C'est plutôt vous qui l'avez tués.  
- Nous n'avons mordus aucun mortel depuis près d'un siècle, Jasper, et tu le sais. Me répondit Carlisle.  
- Ai-je parlé de morsure? Demandais-je  
- Je ne crois pas que tu ais mentionné de morsure, Jasper. Dit Rosalie, la voix froide de colère. Puisque vous ne semblez rien comprendre, je vais vous le dire directement. Bella est morte, elle c'est suicidée. Par notre faute à tous.

Personne n'ajouta rien, tous sous le choc. Peu à peu, l'idée fait son chemin dans leur tête car nous pouvons voir des airs tristes et douloureux se peindre sur leurs visages. Je ressens des vagues immenses de douleur, de tristesse et de culpabilité. Rosalie a fait mouche. Carlisle, Esmée, Alice et Emmett s'assoyent tous, dans un état second. Edward, lui, demeure debout, immobile au centre du salon. Il mesure peu à peu la teneur des paroles de Rosalie. Il mesure aussi la teneur de sa responsabilité, l'énormité de son erreur. Finalement, Alice me pose une question.

Comment? Dit-elle. Comment as-tu su ce qu'elle avait fait?

- En passant par Jacksonville il y a quelques jours. Dis-je. J'ai entendu des rumeurs concernant la fille de Renée Dwyer et comme Renée n'avait que Bella comme enfant, il était facile de savoir que c'était d'elle dont il était question. Même si son suicide remonte déjà à deux ans, ils en parlent encore. De toute façon, je me doutais bien qu'elle finirait par réussir.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Jasper? Demanda Esmée. Comment pouvais-tu savoir?  
- Dès le début, je savais que si nous partions cela se terminerai ainsi pour Bella, mais personne n'a voulu m'écouter comme toujours. Répondis-je, en colère. Je suis revenu il y a quatre ans. Je suis venu voir comme elle allait. J'ai été déchiré de voir à quel point elle était effondrée, détruite. J'ai vite appris qu'elle avait fait cinq tentatives de suicides qui ont ratées et je l'ai moi-même sauvé d'une sixième. Elle est finalement morte un ans après mon passage!  
- Pourquoi…commença Edward.  
- Pourquoi je ne suis pas resté? Criais-je maintenant. Parce que c'est toi et toi seul qu'elle voulait! Toi seulement aurait pu la sauvée! Il n'y a que toi qui aurait pu lui redonner goût à la vie! Elle t'aimait plus que sa propre vie, bon dieu! Vois où cela l'a menée! Même tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle n'aurait rien pu faire puisque c'est le tien qu'elle voulait. Je n'ai jamais été de taille contre toi dans son cœur. Ça fait vingt-quatre heures que je sais ce qu'elle a fait et ça fait vingt-quatre heures que je me torture et me maudit de ne pas être resté, même dans l'ombre. Je l'aimais plus que tout, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne dans toute mon existence. La seule chose qui fut dangereuse pour elle, c'est ta décision stupide de partir. Bordel! En cent ans, n'as-tu pas encore appris que ce qui est bon pour une personne n'est pas nécessairement ce dont elle a besoin? Elle avait BESOIN de nous, de toi et nous l'avons lâchement abandonné! Ne t'inquiète pas, je me place au même niveau que vous, je ne suis pas mieux. Mais, peu importe les remord et la culpabilité, le résultat demeure le même. Bella Swan est morte a cause de nous. Terminais-je en m'effondrant dans son fauteuil.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le salon. Rosalie c'était précipité sur moi au moment où je m'effondrais en sanglots. Elle me serrait dans ses bras le plus fort possible et murmurais n'importe quoi pour me calmer, pour faire cesser mes sanglots. La douleur que je ressens en cet instant est indescriptible, insupportable. Cependant, hurler ma colère et ma douleur m'a fait du bien. Une fois mes sanglots calmés, je remercie Rosalie, me défait de son étreinte, lui lance un regard d'excuse et je me sauve littéralement de la maison. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai trop mal. Je ne souhaite que la retrouvée.


	5. Veillée funèbre

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie :** Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors voici déjà le chapitre quatre! Vous êtes chanceux, car en bonne idiote que je suis, j'ai réussi à attrapper le rhume en plein mois de Juin. Bon faut quand même dire que le mois de juin est merdique par chez nous et que c'est pas étonnant que je sois malade, mais c'Est quand même pas super XD lol Une chance pour vous que je ne fais que plus parler, chui encore capable d'écrire loll Enfin bref, j'aime bien ce chapitre. En bonne étudiante de littérature, j'ai réussi à ploguer le titre de mon poème préféré, de mon auteur préféré. Bon vous allez probablement dire que je suis pas saine d'esprit, et c'Est pas faux lol. Et faut dire que notre Jasper y débloque aussi un peu pour penser à ce poème lolll Mais bon, j'adore ce poème XD Faut quand même voir l'homage à la vie et à la beauté en dessous de tout lol XD Bon j'arrête mon cours d'analyse et je vous laisse lire! Le chapitre 5 et p-t le chapitre 6 viendrons demain avant 4h30 (heure de chez moi lol) Alors, Enjoy and Review!!_

* * *

**_When My Heart Stop Beating_**

**_  
Chapitre Quatre : Veillée funèbre_**

Je suis assis à même le sol devant sa pierre tombale depuis ce qui me semble un siècle. J'ai si mal, c'est insupportable. Et la douleur est d'autant plus douloureuse que maintenant je comprend ce qu'elle ressentait. La nuit est finalement tombée, mais je suis toujours là à fixer le lettrage de l'épitaphe de sa pierre tombale. J'en connais chaque défaut et chaque traits par cœur. Les mots formés par les traits noirs sont inscrit au fer rouge sur mon cœur et dans ma tête. Quand je ferme les yeux, je les vois en lettres incandescentes alors je les gardes ouverts et fixé sur ces dites lettres. Je me demande comment Rosalie et Jacob se débrouillent avec le reste de la famille. Jacob doit s'en donner à cœur joie avec Edward. De mon côté, la tête me tourne tant les idées, les images et les sentiments s'entre chocs rapidement. Je me demande ce que je trouverais dans cette tombe si je l'ouvrais. Y trouverais-je plus de douleur en contemplant les restes de sa beauté? Un poème me viens à l'esprit. Une Charogne de Charles Baudelaire. C'est assurément ce que je trouverais dans ce cercueil. Un étrange mélange de beauté, de mort et de laideur qui donne un tout encore tellement beau. Je crois que je deviens fou à cause de la douleur, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer un peu. Peut-être que Jacob a raison? Peut-être qu'elle c'est fait attaquer par un vampire alors qu'elle essayait de mourir. Peut-être qu'elle c'était transformée mais que cela avait duré plus que quatre jours? Peut-être qui si j'ouvrais cette tombe je n'y trouverais rien de plus qu'un cercueil vide? Mais alors, où était-elle partie? Était-elle seule ? Effrayée? Les questions sans réponse se multiplie à un rythme faramineux et je n'en peux plus! Soudain, une forme noire s'approche dans la nuit et se laisse tomber près de moi, contre l'arbre sur lequel je suis adossé. Je tourne légèrement la tête et je vois que c'est Alice.

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais pas parlé et j'avoue qu'elle m'a manqué. Je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle, c'est certain, mais elle demeure ma meilleure amie et je l'adore toujours. Sauf que se soir, le petit lutin semble aussi triste et désemparé que moi. J'ouvre les bras et elle vient s'y réfugier, comme avant. Elle me murmure sans cesse qu'elle est désolée. A un moment, je son hésitation. Elle veut me dire quelque chose, mais elle hésite. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses, elle se lance.

- Je comprend ta souffrance, Jazz. Dit-elle en un murmure.  
- Comment peux-tu le faire? Lui demandais-je aussi bas.  
- Je…je suis amoureuse d'Edward. Dit-elle rapidement. Je ne sais pas se que ça fait de voir la personne qu'on aime mourir, car il ne peut pas mourir, mais je sais ce que ça fait d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous aimera jamais en retour.  
- Nous faisons une belle paire toi et moi. Dis-je avec un rire sans joie. Nous tombons tout les deux amoureux précisément de ceux dont on ne devrait pas.  
- Je sais. Dit-elle. Au moins, tu n'es pas seul. Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi.  
- Et il en est de même pour moi. Répondis-je doucement. C'est à ça que serve les meilleurs amis non?  
- Si, entres autres. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
- Dit, Al, sa ce passait comment à la villa quand tu es partie? Demandais-je curieux.  
- Jake s'en donnait à cœur joie avec Edward. Dit-elle en rigolant. Quand je suis partie, Jacob avait réussi à faire un œil au beurre noir à Edward. Évidemment, dans quelques heures il sera parti, mais il a quand même frapper fort. Rose a même aidée Jacob a un moment, elle a frapper Edward par derrière alors qu'il allait avoir le dessus sur Jacob. Les autres n'ont fait que regarder. Esmée est effondrée, Carlisle et Emmett également. Tu sais, nous aimions tous énormément Bella. Ajouta-t-elle doucement.  
- Et bien, dis-je, bravo à Jacob et à Rosalie! Une bonne correction ne lui fera pas de mal. Sinon, Jake? Demandais-je  
- Bah ouais. Dit-elle. C'est joli comme surnom, non?  
- C'est pas mal, dis-je, mais depuis quand tu l'appelles Jake?  
- Depuis tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en rigolant doucement. J'ai vue qu'il deviendrait votre ami à Rose et toi, et je l'aime bien moi ce petit louveteau! Alors, je m'incruste dans votre trio! Termina-t-elle en riant  
- Tu es la bienvenue, tu sais! Répondis-je en souriant un peu. De toute façon je savais bien que c'est ce qui arriverait!

Je n'ajoute rien et nous nous emmurons de nouveau dans le silence. Mais plus les minutes et les heures avances, plus je suis travaillé par une question qui se transforme en obsession. Et si il n'y avait rien dans ce cercueil? Je ne sais pas se que je ferais, mais je sais que je serais plus serein. Elle serait en vie, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Elle aurait eu une deuxième chance de refaire sa vie, d'être plus heureuse. Je ne partirai probablement pas à sa recherche. Si elle avait voulue nous voir, elle serait venue d'elle-même. Cependant, je ne pourrais m'empêcher d'espéré la croisée au tournant d'une rue londonienne où dans un marché publique français. Je fixe intensément l'ange de marbre en espérant qu'il me donne la réponse. Il demeure malheureusement muet. Je soupire et je m'écarte d'Alice. Je me tourne de façon à lui faire face et je pose mon regard dans le sien, mais je garde le silence. J'essaie de voir la réponse dans ses yeux, comme j'ai si souvent fait par le passé.

- La réponse que tu cherches n'est pas dans mes yeux, Jasper. Dit-elle en soupirant. Si tu me dis ce qui te taraude, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.  
- Jacob nous a dit, hier, que lorsque l'embaumeur à fait son travail, Bella était totalement exsangue. Dis-je.  
- Et alors? Demanda-t-elle en grimaçant.  
- Même en se coupant les veines, elle ne serait pas devenue exsangue, le cœur aurait arrêté avant. Continuais-je.  
- Et alors? Dit-elle encore.  
- C'est Jacob qui a trouvé le corps de Bella. Continuais-je toujours. Il a vue du sang autour d'elle, mais pas plus que la moitié de ce qu'elle contenait.  
- Tu parles d'elle comme d'un verre! Dit Alice, mi-figue mi-raisin.  
- Si tu arrêtais de m'interrompre, je pourrais te dire le fond de ma pensée. Dis-je, impatient.  
- C'est bon! T'énerve pas, je suis désolée! Dit-elle en souriant. Continue!  
- Jacob a tout de suite pensé à un vampire. Dis-je. Un vampire aurait facilement pu être attiré par l'odeur alléchante du sang chaud de Bella qui s'écoulait de sa blessure. Il est arrivé, l'a mordu à la gorge là où sa coule le mieux et a été interrompue par Jacob qui approchait. De ce fait, elle était déjà morte, mais le venin allait faire son effet.  
- Peut-être, dit-elle, pas entièrement convaincue. Cela faisait-il longtemps qu'elle était morte quand Jacob l'a trouvé?  
- Elle était encore chaude. Soufflais-je douloureusement cette fois. Cela ne devait pas faire très longtemps, alors les effets de la transformation n'était pas encore débuté.  
- Et l'embaumeur? Tu y as pensé? Dit-elle. Il a sûrement dû…la vidée. Dit-elle avec un haut-le-cœur.  
- Non, il ne l'a pas fait. Dis-je. Jacob et son père ont exigés que les funérailles ait lieux le lendemain pour éviter à Charlie et à Renée toute la douleur de cette épreuve. Il n'a fait que recoudre son poignet, la lavée, la maquiller, la coiffer et la mettre dans un cercueil qui est resté ouvert à l'exposition en tout et pour tout deux heures.  
- Dans ce cas, ta théorie devient plus plausible. Dit-elle. Mais, si Jacob se doutais de cela, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas veiller la tombe?  
- Il l'a fait pendant quatre jours. Dis-je. Mais un tas de variable, comme ses courtes absences et la durée prolongée de la transformation, ont pus faire qu'il l'ai manqué.  
- Tous ça pour dire que tu veux déterrer et ouvrir ce cercueil pour en avoir le cœur net. Dit-elle  
- C'est à peu près ça, oui. Dis-je, inquiet de sa réaction.  
- T'attend quoi pour te mettre à creusé? Dit-elle, moqueuse. Que le reste de la famille se ramène?

Je l'embrasse sur le front et je me met à creuser avec mes mains. Je n'ai pas de pelle à portée, tant pis. J'ai un petit trou de fait quand Alice me tend une pelle. Elle me dit qu'elle est allé les empruntés dans la remise de l'homme d'entretien. Je me relève et recommence à creusé alors qu'elle jette au loin sa première pelletée. En peut-être une heure, à vitesse vampirique, nous atteignons le cercueil blanc de Bella. Soudain, je ne suis plus sûr. Je repense au poème de Baudelaire et à ce que je risquais tout de même de trouver dedans. Alice attend après moi un petit moment, mais comme je ne la connaît pas pour sa grande patience, elle fini par sautée dans le trou. J'inspire et j'expire profondément, même si c'est inutile, et saute la retrouvée. Avec la pelle, Alice donne un petit coup sur le loquet pour le faire sauté. Cependant, le son qui en ressort n'est pas celui auquel ont s'attendaient. Le loquet n'était pas verrouiller, je dirais même briser. En fronçant les sourcils, Alice ce penche et ouvre le couvercle d'un coup sec. Et là, surprise! Le cercueil est entièrement vide. Aucune odeur éloquente, aucune trace de décomposition, en fait ce cercueil semblait neuf de l'intérieur. Bella. Était. Une. Vampire. Elle était vivante, si on veut. Et moi, j'étais soulagé, oh oui! Tellement soulagé!


	6. Les théories jacobiennes

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie :** Salut tout le monde! je suis désolé de vous poster ce chapitre si tard, il est terminé depuis cet après-midi mais j'ai manquer de temps! Enfin l'important c'est qui est là lol Donc un grand merci à tous pour les reviews et à bientôt! au fait, si vous êtes chanceux et que je ne m'endore pas sur mon portable avant ,vous aurez le prochain chapitre plus tard ce soir. Enfin, on verra ^.^ Enjoy and Review!!_

* * *

**_When My Heart Stop Beating_**

**_Chapitre Cinq : Les théories jacobiennes_**

Après avoir soigneusement reboucher le trou pour que rien n'y paraisse, Alice et moi rentrons à la course à la villa. Depuis quelques minutes seulement, nous savons que Bella est devenue vampire. Je suis toujours très triste puisqu'elle n'est pas venue vers nous, mais je ne lui en veux pas, c'est tout à fait normal dans le contexte. Cependant, ma douleur ce calme. Elle n'est pas morte, elle est vivante, elle est une des nôtres. Jacob sera probablement soulagé lui aussi. Alice et moi arrivons enfin devant la villa. Alice est partie depuis deux bonnes heures et cela semble encore agité à l'intérieur. Je soupire, Alice rigole, en fait elle ne fait que sa rigoler depuis tout à l'heure, et on entre. Immédiatement tout stop. Emmett tient Rosalie par la taille pour l'empêcher de retourné aider Jacob qui se bat toujours contre Edward. Avec leur deux têtes de mules, leur impulsivité et leur amour pour Bella, ce n'est pas étonnant. Je suppose que Carlisle et Emmett ont déjà essayés de les arrêtés, mais ça n'a pas dû donner grand chose. Esmée, elle, est assise dans le fauteuil de Bella, les jambes repliés contre sa poitrine et son corps est toujours secoué de faible sanglots. Quand enfin Jacob voit que je suis couvert de terre, il laisse tombé Edward et s'approche de moi.

- Tu l'as fait! S'exclama-t-il. Alors! Alors?  
- Tu avais raison, Jacob! Dis-je avec un sourire. Il était complètement vide, le loquet brisé.  
- Wow, c'est trop super. Dit-il. Mais, je me demande où elle est maintenant.  
- Probablement en train de se refaire une vie et de s'habituer à sa nature. Dis-je, tristement.  
- T'en fait pas, Jasper! Dit-il, pas démonter pour deux sous. Nous la trouverons un jour!  
- Si elle veut vraiment nous voir, elle viendra d'elle-même. Dis-je.  
- Je sais, je la connais assez pour savoir ça! Dit-il. Mais elle reviendra, ne serait-ce que pour mettre une raclée à Edward.

Alice et moi éclatons de rire devant l'enthousiasme de Jacob. Rosalie se défait de l'emprise d'Emmett et se jette dans mes bras. Je sens qu'elle est heureuse, extrêmement soulagée, donc elle a comprit. Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas de tout le monde. Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett et Edward nous regardent tous les quatre comme si on était devenu fou. Carlisle fronce les sourcils en nous voyant, Alice et moi, couvert de terre.

- Qu'avez-vous fait, tout les deux? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.  
- Nous avons vérifié une théorie jacobienne très intéressante. Dit Alice en souriant.  
- Et cette théorie nécessitait une profanation de cercueil. Dit-il, mécontent.

Avec cette phrase, Carlisle a provoquer la stupeur général. Maintenant, Emmett et Edward sont près à nous tuer Alice et moi si nous ne nous expliquons pas rapidement. Jacob, lui, éclate de rire devant la tête que les autres affiches. Emmett pose une main sur l'épaule d'Edward pour l'empêcher de recommencer à frapper Jacob, qui lui, sourit toujours. Je soupire et me décide à répondre à la question.

- Pendant qu'Edward faisait des enfantillages en se battant avec Jacob, dis-je, j'étais au cimetière en train de fixé la stèle de Bella. Les mots de Jacob tournait dans même tête et je me suis demander s'il n'avait pas raison.  
- Qu'est-ce que Jacob à bien pu dire qui vous amène a ouvrire un cercueil enterré depuis deux ans? Demanda Carlisle.  
- Je leur ai dit que lorsque l'embaumeur a fait son boulot, Bella était totalement exsangue, hors quand je l'ai trouvée le sang autour d'elle n'était environs que la moitié de ce que possède un être humain normal. Dit-il sur un ton docte.  
- Je ne vois pas le lien avec la profanation de tombe! Dit Carlisle.  
- C'est vous l'érudit ici, M. Cullen. Dit Jacob. Si elle était exsangue alors que seulement la moitié du sang est par terre autour d'elle, où est le reste? C'est la question que je me suis posé et j'ai immédiatement pensée à un vampire. Il aurait été attiré par l'odeur du sang de Bella et serait venu la mordre. Cela expliquerai la blessure qu'elle avait sur la gorge. Quand j'ai touché le corps de Bella, elle était encore chaude. Alors, le vampire n'as probablement pas eu le temps de finir son repas, je l'avais sans doute déranger. Du coup, Bella était morte pour le moment, mais le venin vampirique ne tarderait pas à faire son effet.  
- Mais pourquoi ouvrire sa tombe aujourd'hui? Demanda Carlisle.  
- Il y a deux ans, j'ai veiller sur la tombe de Bella pendant les quatre jours qui ont suivit l'enterrement, mais elle n'en est pas sortie et je n'avait pas le cœur de creuser. Dit-il. Même si j'étais quand même persuadé qu'elle était devenue un vampire, je n'ai pas eu la force de creuser et j'ai préféré faire semblant de croire qu'elle était bien morte.  
- Et moi, dis-je, cette possibilité était en train de me rendre fou, de tournée à l'obsession. Je n'en pouvais plus, alors j'ai exposé les faits à Alice et nous avons creusés  
- Et la tombe était vide! S'exclama Alice joyeusement. Aucune odeur, aucune pourriture, aucun corps, rien. De l'intérieur, le cercueil était totalement neuf. Quand j'ai tentée de faire sauté le loquet, j'ai vue qu'il l'était déjà. Bella c'est extirpée toute seule de ce cercueil, elle est vampire maintenant.  
- Alors, Bella serait des nôtres? Demanda Carlisle, stupéfait. Mais où est-elle? Je n'ai pas entendu parlé de massacre ou autre chose qu'on aurait pus lui attribuer dans tout les États-Unis les deux dernières années.  
- Je ne suis pas devin non plus. Répondis-je. Je ne connais pas toutes réponses et de toute façon, pour l'instant, celle-là me suffit amplement.  
- Et nous ne comptons pas partir à sa recherche. Déclara Alice en devançant Edward. Nous l'avons assez fait souffrire, si elle veut nous voir, elle saura assez bien nous retrouver toute seule. Et c'est à mon tour de t'interdire quelque chose, Edward. Je t'interdit de partir a sa recherche seul. Laisse-là vivre tranquille cette fois, elle n'a pas besoin de toi pour la démolir une deuxième fois!  
- Mais…commença-t-il  
- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne! Dit-elle, dure. Et cela vaux pour tous!

Personne n'ajouta rien et je pose une main sur l'épaule d'Alice. Je sais que c'est dure pour elle de parler ainsi à l'homme qu'elle aime. Je lui glisse un petit bravo à l'oreille et l'emmène avec moi à l'étage, nous avons tout les deux besoins d'une bonne douche. J'entre rapidement sous le jet d'eau qui détend mes muscles et détache doucement la boue de mon visage. Je suis soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas morte. J'espère que Jacob à raison et qu'un jour elle reviendra vers nous. J'espère aussi pouvoir ne serais-ce que l'apercevoir au loin dans une foule, n'attraper qu'un rapide sourire venant d'elle, n'entendre qu'une seule notre de son rire lumineux. Puisque je n'avais plus rien à faire à Forks, j'ai décidé de partir. J'ai envie de me remettre aux études un peu, cela me changera les idées. Pourquoi pas Oxford? Il y a longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé!


	7. Quand je ferme les yeux

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie : **Gomen mina san pour le retard. Ce chapitre était près a poster a 10h30 hier matin mais quelques problèmes informatiques m'en ont empêcher! J'espère que c'est réglé et que je serais capable d'écrire la suite! Alors voici le chapitre six. le sept et le huit viendrons peut-être aujourd'hui, si mon ordi est coopératif. Bon je vous laisse! Enjoy and Reviews_

* * *

_**When My Heart Stop Beating**_

**_  
Chapitre Six : Quand je ferme les yeux_**

Deux semaines après notre découverte et j'étais à présent à Oxford en Angleterre. Un petit retour aux études ne me fera pas de mal, me changera les idées. J'ai décidé de prendre les cours d'histoire et Alice, qui m'a suivit jusqu'ici sans que j'ai un mot à dire, à choisie d'essayer la littérature. Nous nous sommes inscrit sous les noms d'Alice et Jasper Swan. Nous nous sommes inscrit en étant ce que nous avons toujours été, au fond, un frère et une sœur. Ce matin, Alice était toute excité car nous débutions les cours aujourd'hui. Malgré les sentiments qui m'ont assaillie en entrant dans l'enceinte de l'université, j'étais heureux moi aussi de recommencer des cours. Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers nos premiers cours, je regarde Alice sautiller, comme le petit lutin qu'elle est, en regardant d'un côté et de l'autre. Moi je la suis en marchant doucement et en souriant.

Depuis que nous savons que Bella est vivante, j'ai le cœur moins lourd, Alice également. Bien qu'elle nous manque énormément, nous prions tout les jours pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Je me surprend à rêvasser, quand je n'ai rien à faire, à imaginer comment pourrait ce dérouler nos retrouvailles, si jamais il y a retrouvaille. Je crois que j'ai trop d'imagination! Elle me sort de mes pensés en me disant que nous étions arrivés à la porte de sa classe. Je lui souris et lui souhaite bonne chance, elle éclate de rire et entre dans la classe. Je me détourne et continue mon chemin pour entré six portes plus loin. Je débute la journée, mon cursus même, avec un cour sur la guerre de sécession. Quand j'ai vue mon horaire, hier, j'en ai soupirer de dépit et Alice a beaucoup rit. Dans les quelques cours que j'ai suivis sur le sujet, j'aurais probablement été meilleur enseignant que l'enseignant devant moi. J'ai fais cette foutu guerre, je sais de quoi je parle quand même. Ce cours est dors et déjà réussi, donc quatre heures par semaines à écouté les élucubrations de quelqu'un qui croit savoir de quoi il parle.

J'entre en classe en secouant la tête de dépit une nouvelle fois et je me trouve un siège au fond de la salle. Je regarde distraitement les autres élèves entrés en masse, excités par ce cours portant sur une histoire qui ne fait même pas partie de la leur. J'en étais presque à me frapper la tête contre le mure derrière moi tant les hormones de ces jeunes mortels étaient en ébullitions quand une odeur familière me frappa. Je connaissais cette odeur, j'en étais certain, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre un visage sur son propriétaire. L'odeur est à la fois semblable et différente de celle que j'ai connu. Je ballais la classe des yeux et je finis par tombé, au troisième rang, sur une jolie jeune femme. Elle semble petite, toute menue. Sa peau blanche contraste énormément avec ses longs cheveux noirs. L'odeur lui appartenait, j'en était sûr, et je savais que j'avais déjà vue cette fille à quelque part, mais je ne réussissait pas à mettre un nom sur elle. Si je pouvais mieux voir son visage, qui m'était de biais, j'aurais probablement trouver.

Le professeur arriva à ce moment et me sorti de mes pensés. Il se présenta comme étant le professeur James Donovan spécialiste américain de la guerre de sécession. Au moins, il était américain peut-être que cela sauverait un peu ce cours des erreurs. Il grimaça en annonçant qu'il devait faire l'appel pour s'assurer que tout le monde était présent en cette première journée. Comme nous étions près de soixante, il pouvait bien grimacer. Au nom de Kylie Jacobs, mon inconnue leva la main. Arrivés aux S, je levais la main à Jasper Swan. En entendant mon nom, Kylie se tourne et cherche du regard celui qui le porte. Son regard doré rencontre le mien et elle fronce les sourcils. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser voir ma stupeur. Si semblable et si différente à la fois, comme son odeur. Elle qui était déjà très belle de son vivant, était devenue une beauté vampirique plus belle encore que Rosalie. Rose serait d'ailleurs très fière de sa petite sœur. Malgré le changement de couleur, ses yeux demeuraient les mêmes lacs où j'aimais me perdre. Son visage, bien qu'affiné, demeurait le même visage que j'observais le plus longtemps possible pour le graver dans ma mémoire. Ses cheveux était maintenant d'un noir intense et avait cette brillance surnaturelle qui était propre aux vampires. Sa peau n'était que légèrement plus pâle que pendant son vivant. Kylie Jacobs et Bella Swan n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Et elle était superbe.

Je réussi, après un moment, à reporter mon attention sur Donovan et le cours qu'il donnait. Son discourt était à peu près véridique, enfin plus que tout les autres cours sur le sujet auxquels j'avais assisté. Il était même très intéressant pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas fait cette guerre, c'est-à-dire le reste du groupe. Quand la cloche qui annonce la fin des cours retenti, je décide de prendre tout mon temps pour ranger mes livres dans mon sac, ainsi si elle veut me parler, elle pourra le faire. Cependant, contrairement à ce que j'espérais, elle continua son chemin en ne me lançant qu'un bref regard. Je me concentre un instant sur ses sentiments et je sens en elle une grande curiosité, de l'incrédulité, de la douleur, un peu de peur, on dirait qu'elle est assaillie par une véritable tornade de sentiments. Je la comprend, elle ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à trouver l'un d'entre nous dans ses cours en Angleterre. Je termine de rassembler mes affaires, jette mon sac sur mon épaule et sort de la classe.

Alice m'attend appuyée sur le mur d'en face. Joyeuse, elle me demande comment c'est dérouler mon cour, mais je ne lui répond pas. Je lui attrape simplement la main et continue mon chemin pour sortir de ce couloir bonder de gens. Je l'emmène jusqu'à son prochain cour sans rien dire. J'en suis incapable. En fait, je ne me vois pas lui annoncer cela en plein milieu d'un couloir rempli de mortels. Avant d'entré dans sa prochaine classe, elle me lance un regard interrogateur. Je lui dis simplement que je lui expliquerai tout après le dernier cour de la journée. Et la dite journée ce continue ainsi. Alice me rejoint à la sortie de mes cours et je l'emmène à son prochain sans un mot. Moi je passe mes cours la tête ailleurs. Je ne cesse de revoir dans ma tête son visage, de sentir de nouveau son odeur. À chaque fois que j'entre dans une classe j'espère l'y retrouver, mais elle n'y est jamais. Bella n'a jamais aimée l'histoire alors le cour sur la guerre de sécession ne devait être qu'une option. Quand la dernière cloche de la journée sonne enfin, je n'ai toujours pas revu Kylie Jacobs. Je me demande même si je n'ai pas rêvé, mais au fond de moi, je sais que c'est vrai. Que c'était bien elle. Quand je sors de la classe, Alice m'attend fermement, les poings sur les hanches, signe qu'elle veut des réponses. Je lui attrape de nouveau la main et la guide vers l'extérieur.

Nous sommes en direction du stationnement et je n'ai toujours pas desserrer la mâchoire. Alice commence sérieusement à s'impatienter et j'allais lui parler quand je stop devant un babillard. Sur ce dernier, il y a une affiche qui annonce les spectacles du pub étudiant. Dans moins de vingt minutes, soit à 17h00, Kylie Jacobs donnerait un petit spectacle d'une heure environ. Sur l'affiche il n'y a aucune photo d'elle et j'entend vaguement Alice me demander ce qui ce passait. Je ne lui répond rien, attrape sa main et m'élance vers le stationnement. En moins de deux, nous sommes abords de ma Vanquish et nous filons vers le pub. Nous arrivons pile au moment où elle monte sur scène. Alice et moi nous nous glissons vers une table à la gauche de la scène. Je fais signe à Alice de regarder Kylie et peu à peu, ses yeux et sa bouche s'écarquille. Nous ne disons rien car elle ouvre la bouche. De sa voix que nous connaissons si bien, elle présente la chanson qu'elle interprètera.

- Bonsoir à tous, dit-elle. Je vais débuter par une chanson que je dédie à l'homme de ma vie. Voici Quand je ferme les yeux.

Quand je ferme les yeux  
Je te vois encore un peu  
Et j'imagine simplement  
Avoir envie d'arrêter le temps

Quand je ferme les yeux  
Je nous vois devenir vieux  
Et si je meurs avant toi  
Laisse moi partir seule juste une fois

Même si je pleure, même si je rage  
Même si le ciel est un orage  
Moi je t'aime  
Oui je t'aime mon amour

Quand je ferme les yeux  
C'est que nous sommes tous les deux  
Et si je pense à toi trop fort  
Un simple soupir et je m'endors

Même si je pleure, même si je rage  
Même si le ciel est un orage  
Moi je t'aime  
Oui je t'aime mon amour  
Pour toujours

Quand la vie nous sépare  
Il n'est jamais trop tard  
Ton silence est trop lourd  
Parle-moi

Quand je ferme les yeux  
Je nous vois encore heureux

J'ai eu un petit pincement au cœur à l'écoute de sa dédicace. « À l'homme de ma vie » a-t-elle dit, c'est assurément Edward. Cependant, je ferme les yeux au doux son de sa voix qui m'a tant manqué. Je les ouvres au bout d'un moment et je voix qu'elle a fixé son regard triste sur moi. J'accroche mon regard au sien comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ses yeux sont toujours rivés aux miens quand elle entâmes la fin de la chanson.

Quand la vie nous sépare, il n'est jamais trop tard. Ton Silence est trop lourd, parle-moi. Quand je ferme les yeux, je nous vois encore heureux.

Je me concentre un peu sur ses sentiments et je comprend, grâce à son regard et à ses sentiments, que cette chanson est pour moi. Je n'arrive pas a y croire. Serais-je vraiment l'homme de sa vie ?

* * *

_**Un autre petit mot de Lily Jolie :** Juste pour vous dire que la chanson existe pour vrai et il s'agit de Quand je ferme les yeux d'Annie Villeneuve. Allez donc vous la downloader elle est super. _


	8. It's okay, it's alright

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie : **Gomen, Gomen! Je suis désolée pour le retard dans les maj mais mon ordi a perdu la boule! Il me gèle au visage à tout les 10 minutes en plus de gelé trois fois avant d'ouvrire =/ En résumé c'est pas génial pour écrire. J'ai cependant réussi à volé l'ordinateur familliale cet après-midi et c'est pourquoi je suis capable de vous poster le chapitre sept! Pour ce qui est du chapitre huit, je ne sais vraiment pas quand il va voir le jour mais c'est pas avant mercredi soir! Enfin, j'espère que le chapitre sept vous plaira! À Bientôt tout le monde! Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

**_When My Heart Stop Beating_**

**_Chapitre Sept : It's okay, it's alright _**

Pendant une heure, Alice et moi assistons au show de Bella. Elle est magnifique sur scène. Tantôt des ballades, tantôt des chansons endiablées, elle a une voix superbe et elle semble dans son élément. Elle a un répertoire assez intéressant. Après Quand je ferme les yeux, elle enchaîne avec When i grow up des Pussycats Dolls, Take me on the floor des Veronicas, Beautiful, Fighter et Dirty de Christina Aguillera, Everywhere de Michelle Branch, I'm Alive de Céline Dion, Circus de Britney Spears, The Climb de Miley Cyrus, Jai Ho des Pussycats Dolls et Never Again de Kelly Clarkson et je dois avouer que j'aime particulièrement les paroles de cette chanson. Bella vient de quitter la scène avec un petit sourire en coin. Il faut avouer que la dernière chanson s'adresse, même sans dédicace, à Edward et ça me plais bien. Le pub est bonder de clients venus pour la voir et ils lui offrent tous un standing ovation bien mérité. Rapidement, tous ce mettent à scander son nom pour un rappel. Elle revient finalement sur scène et je me permet de la regarder un peu. Sa démarche est assurée, sa maladresse légendaire a disparue, sexy et à la limite provocante. Elle dégage une assurance phénoménal. Elle porte un jean skinny noirs qui lui va a ravir, moulant bien tout ce qu'il y a à voir. Au pied des sandales à talon haut en cuir bleue électrique. En haut, elle porte une camisole noir avec des paillettes grises qui s'attache dans le cou laissant son dos et ses épaules à découvert. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont attacher en une queue de cheval lâche où elle a ajoutée de fausses mèches de cheveux de la même couleur que ses souliers. Elle porte une ceinture argenté d'où quelques chaînes tombent. Elle a l'air d'une vraie rock star et elle est diablement sexy. Alice se tord de rire à mes côtés puisque je suis limite en train de baver devant une telle beauté. Je lui décoche un regard noir et elle éclate de plus belle. Je me penche à son oreille et lui murmure d'imaginé Edward avec un look de rock star aussi sexy et elle se tait immédiatement. Si elle aurait pu rougir, elle serait plus mûre qu'une tomate bien rouge! C'est à mon tour de rigoler et je fait signe à Alice de retournée son attention sur Bella puisqu'elle reprend le micro dans ses mains.

- Merci à tous! Dit-elle quand les applaudissements se taisent. Je vais vous faire une dernière petite chanson. C'est une de mes compositions personnelles que je vous présente ce soir. Elle s'intitule It's okay, it's alright et je l'ai écrite pour mon ex.

_You told me there's no need  
To talk it out 'cause its too late  
To proceed and slowly  
I took your words  
And walked away_

_No looking back  
I wont regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say_

_It's alright, okay  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, okay  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, okay  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

_You played me, betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrayed a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear_

_It's alright, okay  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, okay  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, okay  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

_Don't waste your fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's way too late  
I'm closing the door_

_It's alright, okay  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, okay  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, okay  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

_It's alright, okay  
Alright, okay  
Without you  
No matter what you say  
It's alright, okay  
Alright, okay  
Without you  
I won't be sorry_

À la fin de la chanson, Alice et moi éclatons de rire. Si ce pauvre Edward était là, et s'il avait put, il se serait mit à pleurer! Mon cœur était en fête, tellement plus léger! Bella est vivante, semble heureuse et, le meilleur, n'est plus amoureuse d'Edward. J'ose même espérer avoir une petite chance avec elle. Soudainement, je repense à Jacob. IL faut que je lui annonce la nouvelle! J'attrape mon cellulaire et compose le numéro de Jacob. Au bout de quelques sonneries, il décroche le téléphone.

- Allo? Dit-il.  
- Jacob, C'est Jasper. Lui répondit-je.  
- Ah! Salut Jasper! Comment ça va en Angleterre? Demande-t-il  
- Pluvieux à souhait! Répondis-je en rigolant. Mais ce n'est pas pour parler météo que je t'appelle.  
- J'espère bien! Dit-il en riant. De quoi s'agit-il?  
- Tu ne devinera jamais sur qui je suis tombé dans mon premier cour ce matin! Lui dis-je  
- Je ne sais pas moi! Dit-il. Je ne connais aucun anglais.  
- La dernière fois que tu l'as vue, lui dis-je, c'était une jolie petite brunette ultra maladroite qui attire à elle vampires et loup-garou! Attend, lui dis-je en la voyant prendre un siège face à moi. Je te la passe!

Je n'entend pas ce que me répond Jacob car je tend le téléphone vers Bella. Elle me lance un regard interrogatif et je lui murmure que c'est Jacob. Elle fronce les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi diable ais-je Jacob au téléphone. Je lui dis que je lui expliquerai plus tard. Elle soupire, souris et prend le téléphone.

- Salut Jake. Dit-elle. Ça fait un bail!  
- Isabella Marie Swan! S'écria-t-il assez fort pour que je l'entende. Je vais t'apprendre moi à ne pas me donner de nouvelle et à me laisser dans l'incertitude!  
- Calme toi, Jake. Dit-elle en rigolant. Je suis désolée, mais j'avais besoin de recul.  
- Un recul de deux ans? S'écria-t-il, toujours aussi fort.  
- À peu près, dit-elle. Tu m'as manquée Jake.  
- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Bella. Dit-il plus doucement. Mais tu aurais pu téléphoner, envoyer une carte postale à la limite!  
- Je…je suis désolé, dit-elle, hésitante. Je t'expliquerai tout quand je serais à Forks.  
- Quand? Dit-il, joyeux.  
- Dans quelques jours probablement. Dit-elle en me fixant.  
- Oh! Super! Dit-il. J'ai hâte de voir ton toi vampirique!  
- Tu ne sera pas déçu! Dit-il À bientôt, Jake!  
- À bientôt Bella! Dit-il. Au fait, dis à Jazz et Al' que je les étrippes si tu n'arrive pas en un seul morceaux!  
- Jazz et Al'? s'écria-t-elle en nous regardant.  
- Oh! Ils t'expliqueront! Dit-il en riant. Je dois y aller, Billy a besoin de moi. À Bientôt Bella!  
- Salut, Jacob! Dit-elle.

Elle éteint le téléphone et me le redonne. Elle se cale dans son siège et nous regarde. Alice et moi gardons le silence, lui laissons le loisir de lancer la conversation. Un torrent de sentiments l'assaille, mais dieu merci, aucune haine, aucune rancœur. Elle semble nous détailler chacun notre tour. Il est vrai qu'elle devait nous voir sous un nouveau jour avec ses yeux dorés. Elle me lance un regard appréciateur avant de le tourner vers Alice. Il est vrai qu'on pourrait dire que je lui suis bien assorti. Bien que plus sobre qu'elle, je porte des jeans skinny blancs, un t-shirt moulant noir à encolure en V, des sleep-on Lacoste noirs et blancs et une veste de cuir noir pour accompagnée le tout. À force de vivre avec Alice, Rosalie et Esmée, je connais mes notions de modes.

Alice, elle, porte une jupe avec des volants de crinoline noire, des ballerines noires qui s'attachent au mollet et une camisole style corset rouge et noire. Avec ses cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens, Alice a l'air d'un lutin de ballet classique. Après avoir regardée Alice, Bella souris et rigole.

- Vous n'avez pas changer tout les deux. Dit-elle en souriant. Peut-être un peu plus beau, mais qu'y pouvait mes yeux mortels? Enfin, comment allez-vous?  
- Mieux, tellement mieux puisque tu es là! Dit Alice. Bella…  
- Kylie, la coupa-t-elle, quand ont est en public, appelez-moi Kylie s'il vous plaît!  
- Sans problème! Répondit Alice. Alors, Kylie, pardonne-nous s'il te plait! Si nous avions su….  
- Ne t'en fait pas Alice. Répondit doucement Kylie. Depuis que je suis comme vous, j'ai eu le loisir d'éclaircir mes sentiments. Avant, je vous en ai voulus, enfin à vous tous sauf à toi Jasper.  
- Moi? Demandais-je, étonné  
- Tu m'as sauvée de la noyade, répondit-elle, et tu es rester avec moi à l'hôpital. Je me souviens qu'en partant tu m'as dit « je suis désolé Belle ».  
- Tu…tu m'As entendu? Soufflais-je, interdit.  
- Je me suis demandée longtemps si je n'avais pas tout rêvés. Dit-elle. Mais mon cœur me disait que c'était toi qui m'avait sauvée et non Edward comme je l'ai cru sur le coup. Après avoir longuement réfléchit, je me suis dis que, finalement, tu devais m'aimer un peu pour revenir à Forks et me sauvé la vie. Je t'ai également été reconnaissante de ne pas être resté parce que, malgré tout, tu n'aurais pas pu m'aider.  
- C'est pour cela que je suis parti. Dis-je tristement. Crois-moi, faire cela m'a briser le cœur, mais je sentais que tu aimais encore trop Edward et que tu n'avais pas de place pour moi. J'aurai tant aimé pouvoir t'aider mieux que cela.  
- Mais tu l'as fait! S'exclama-t-elle. Ton passage m'a fait réfléchir énormément. Je me suis dit que, finalement, Edward n'était peut-être pas l'homme de ma vie. Après tout, il n'est jamais revenue vers moi et m'a arracher ma famille, la seule vrai famille où je me sentais réellement à ma place. Et tu m'as redonner espoir, tu m'as rappeler que vous êtes une famille et que vous agissiez toujours pour le meilleurs de tout ses membres. Tu m'as redonner espoir en votre amour. Je me suis dit que si toi tu étais revenus c'est que tu devais tenir à moi un minimum et que peut-être il en était de même pour les autres. Que si, véritablement j'étais un membre de la famille Cullen, que vous aviez peut-être agi comme il vous semblait être le mieux pour moi.  
- Vraiment? Demandais-je, le cœur léger.  
- Tu m'as aidé bien plus que tu ne l'imagine, Jasper! Dit-elle. Quand j'ai été remise du rhume auquel je n'ai pu échappé après mon plongeon, je me suis mise à aller mieux. Jacob était ravis. Je souriais, reprenais des couleurs, recommençais à vivre.  
- Mais, dit Alice, Jacob nous a dit que tu t'étais suicidée.  
- La scène devait en effet avoir l'air de cela. Dit-elle en rigolant. En fait, je me baladait dans les bois, ce qui était totalement stupide me connaissant à l'époque, et j'ai mis un pied dans un trou. La cheville c'est cassée et en tombant je me suis entaillée assez profondément le bras contre le verre de ma bouteille d'eau qui c'était brisée en tombant. C'est totalement stupide quand on y pense, quand la mort me cours après je n'en veux pas et survie et quand je la cherche, elle me fuit. J'allais mourir dans les bois, alors que j'avais enfin retrouver un sens à ma vie. J'étais aux bords de l'inconscience quand elle est apparue.  
- Qui ça elle? Demanda Alice, suspendu à ses lèvres.  
- Victoria! Dit-elle. Elle venait venger la mort de James. Elle avait un peu de retard, mais je l'ai accueillie avec joie. Elle allait abréger mes souffrances. Elle a rapidement mordu ma gorge et comme avec James, je sentais le venin entré en moi. J'étais sur le point de mourir quand j'ai entendu des cris. C'étais la voix de Jacob, même presque morte je l'aurais reconnue n'importe où. Victoria à jurée et c'est sauvée. Moi j'ai fermée les yeux car mon cœur c'est arrêté.  
- Victoria! J'aurais dû penser qu'elle reviendrait un jour! Dis-je, abasourdi. Au final, Jacob t'a sauvée! Ne lui dit jamais, il va prendre la grosse tête!  
- C'est fort possible! Dit-elle en riant.  
- Combien de temps à durée ta transformation? Demanda Alice.  
- Ça été plus long que ce que vous m'aviez dit. Dit-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle à durée une semaine.  
- Et ta passe nouveau né? Demandais-je, comment t'en es-tu sortie toute seule?  
- Facilement, dit-elle en souriant fièrement. Immédiatement en sortant de mon cercueil, j'ai fuie dans les bois derrières le cimetière. J'étais tellement assoiffée que je n'ai pas été longue à me mettre en mode chasse. Pour ma première fois, j'ai eu un puma et un gros orignal et ce ,sans trop me salir!  
- Félicitation! C'était des belles prises! Dis-je en riant. L'odeur du sang humain ne t'as pas empêcher de te nourrir d'animaux en débutant?  
- Pas le moins du monde. Dit-elle. À partir de ma première chasse, je me suis enfoncée dans les bois pour ne pas croiser d'humain. Je me sentais instable, pas dans mon élément habituel et je savais que je ne résisterais pas si je rencontrais des humains, mais je me savais assez forte pour m'éloigner de moi-même. En un mois, j'avais les yeux dorés et j'étais entièrement maître de moi-même!  
- Un Mois!! S'écrions-nous, Alice et moi. Alors là, chapeau! Carlisle va être fière de toi! Ajoutais-je.  
- J'espère! Dit-elle, amusée de notre réaction.  
- Et qu'as-tu fait pendant ces deux ans? Demanda Alice.  
- Je me suis habituée à ma condition, appris à contrôler mon pouvoir, réappris à vivre. Dit-elle. Je me suis accordée du temps avec moi-même pour prendre soin de moi. J'avais besoin de me reconstruire pour pouvoir continuer. Et je crois que j'ai bien réussi.  
- Tu es rayonnante, Kylie. Dis-je en souriant. Tu chante très bien, d'ailleurs! Au fait, c'est quoi ton pouvoir?  
- Merci! Dit-elle. En fait ça un peu rapport avec le chant. Je peux envoûté les mortels avec ma voix et leur faire faire n'importe quoi! Mais j'ai quand même un réel talent de chant! J'ai dû m'entraîner un peu pour avoir le parfait contrôle sur cela, mais maintenant l'effet envoûtant ne se déclenche que si je le désir.  
- C'est amusant! Dit Alice en rigolant. À la hauteur de Kylie Jacobs! Est-ce que c'Est comme ça que tu as fait pour atterrire en Angleterre et à Oxford?  
- Ouais. Dit-elle. J'en ais un peu honte puisque j'ai extorquée de l'argent à d'autres personnes et que c'est malhonnête, mais j'aime bien le train de vie que j'ai maintenant. Disons que j'ai amassée des économies en chantant dans les pubs ces deux dernières années, en plus de celles que j'ai amassé avec mon don et je peux donc vivre assez aisément, pour le moment du moins. Et je me déculpabilise un peu en me disant que je le fais à la Robin des bois, j'extorque de l'argent aux riches qui en ont à ne plus savoir quoi en faire et le redonne aux pauvres, c'est-à-dire moi et d'autres personnes sur mon chemin qui en avaient besoin.  
- C'est pas si mal, lui dis-je, avant de rencontrer Alice, je volais l'argent de mes victimes! Je crois que c'est quand même plus malhonnête que toi puisqu'il n'avait aucun survivant hormis moi.  
- Tu as probablement raison! Dit-elle en souriant. Alors vous deux, depuis quand Jacob vous appelle Jazz et Al?  
- Depuis un peu plus de deux semaines. Dis-je. J'étais de passage à Forks avec Rosalie pour vérifier quelque chose. C'est là qu'on a appris que tu étais morte. Pour faire court, une baston avec Jacob plus tard, nous répondis mutuellement à nos questions alors que Rose nous soignait pour nous éviter les cicatrices. Le lendemain, j'ai rameuté toute la famille à la villa et Jacob a insister pour être présent pour voir la tête d'Edward. Je crois qu'ils ont passés la journée à se battre tout les deux. Moi j'ai foutu le camp de cette maison tout de suite après l'annonce, je ne supportait pas d'être avec eux.  
- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle doucement  
- Je ne supportais déjà pas ma propre douleur, j'étais incapable de supporter la leur en plus. Dis-je calmement. Et puis, je leur avais bien dit avant de partir. Je leur avait dit que c'est ce qui arriverait, que tu en souffrirais bien trop. Alors les voir si tristes, je trouvais cela un peu hypocrite. Enfin sur le coup de la colère c'est ce que je croyais.  
- Où es-tu allé? Demanda-t-elle  
- Sur ta tombe. Dis-je doucement. Jacob m'avait parler du fait qu'il croyait que tu étais vampire, que tu t'étais faite attaquée. Il y a deux ans, il n'a pas eu le cœur de vérifié et moi, c'était en train de me rendre fou. Alice a fini par venir me rejoindre et nous avons creuser puis ouvert ton cercueil et tu n'y était pas.  
- Nous étions tous tellement soulagés. Dit Alice. Mais nous nous étions dit que nous ne te chercherions pas. Que si tu voulais nous parler, que tu viendrais de toi-même. Et voilà que deux semaines plus tard, on tombe sur toi totalement par hasard!  
- Le hasard est souvent bien fait! Dit-elle. Carlisle n'a pas dû être très heureux sur le coup quand vous lui avez parler de l'excavation!  
- Tu parle, si les yeux étaient des lances flammes, nous serions morts! S'exclama Alice en rigolant  
- Dites, j'ai une question. Dit-elle. Quand Donovan à fait l'appel au cour de ce matin, il t'a appeler Jasper Swan, pourquoi?  
- On c'est inscrit sous les noms de Jasper et Alice Swan et comme frère et sœur. Dis-je. Swan parce que c'est le premier nom qui m'Es venu et sans doute parce que c'était le tien et comme frère et sœur parce qu'Alice et moi ne sommes plus ensemble depuis près de cinq ans parce que finalement, c'est ce que nous sommes, frère et sœur.  
- Je comprend mieux! Dit-elle.

Nous continuons tous les trois de discuter comme si de rien était, comme si nous n'étions pas dans un pub bonder, comme si nous n'étions pas déranger à tous les deux minutes par quelqu'un qui venait féliciter Kylie, et surtout, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quitter. Bella nous avait pardonner à tous, même a Edward, et nous aimais encore, nous étions encore sa famille. Pendant la soirée, nous avons décidé de quitter Oxford le lendemain et d'être à Forks le vendredi, c'est à dire le surlendemain. J'avais hâte d'être de nouveau à la villa et de voir les retrouvailles. Ça promettait d'être assez électrique entre Bella et Edward. En attendant, Bella était mon amie et, bien que j'aimerai bien plus, je me considérais déjà très chanceux. Le hasard est souvent bien fait, elle a raison!


	9. Retrouvailles frappantes

_**LE Blabla de Lily Jolie :** Salut tout le monde! Alors comment allez-vous? Moi c'est pas trop mal en dehors du fait que mon ordi s'évertue toujours à m'empêcher de travailler dessus. Alors je ne vous promet rien pour les prochains jours. J'ai beaucoup de temps libre à venir mais je ne garantie pas la possibilité que j'ai accès à un ordi qui fonctionne correctement. Enfin, pour le moment je vous offre le chapitre huit. Enfin les fameuses retrouvailles entre Bella et le clan Cullen lol alors je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous dis à bientôt j'espère! Enjoy and Reviews!_

* * *

**_When My Heart Stop Beating_**

**_  
Chapitre Huit : Retrouvailles frappantes_**

Deux jours après notre rencontre avec Kylie Jacobs, nous voilà Alice, Kylie et moi en route pour Forks. Les filles papotaient joyeusement tandis que je conduisais une Porsche Panamera bleue électrique. C'est Bella qui c'est offerte ce petit bijou de mécanique à notre arrivé à Seattle mais comme elle avait envie de discuter avec Alice, donc c'est moi qui a pris le volant et avec plaisir. J'ai le cœur tellement plus léger que la dernière fois que je suis venu dans cette ville! Depuis notre départ d'Oxford, les filles, et parfois moi, discutent sans arrêt et son rire qui m'avait tant manquer ne cesse de retentir. Je suis heureux et quand elle me sourit ou me parle c'est comme si mon cœur ce mettait à battre la chamade et je trouve cela très drôle.

Une fois dans les limites de la ville, Alice envoie un texto à Jacob. « Nous serons à la villa dans 10 minutes ». Je suppose qu'il y sera en même temps que nous, si ce n'est avant. J'atteind finalement l'entré qui mène à la villa et je me fais dépasser par un grand loup brun. Jacob hurle joyeusement pour nous dire bonjour. Quand je stationne la voiture devant l'entré de la villa, il est déjà sous forme humaine. Il ne portait que son éternel short en jean et il sautillait d'un pied à l'autre sous la nervosité. En entendant le rythme de son cœur, Bella éclate de rire vite suivie par Alice. Nous sortons finalement de la voiture et nous nous dirigeons vers la maison. Alice et moi passons à côté de Jacob en le saluant et continuons vers la maison. Ces retrouvailles leurs appartiennent.

Jasper et Alice dépasse Jake en le saluant et nous laisse seuls. Je pose enfin les yeux sur mon meilleur ami et je vois qu'il est figé, à peine plus mobile qu'un vampire. Histoire de ne pas trop le traumatiser, ou le faire baver, j'avais choisi de porter un simple jean skinny noir, un t-shirt bleu clair avec des étoiles violettes et jaunes et mes éternels converses All stars noirs. J'avais relever mes cheveux en une queue de cheval lâche. Je suis à quelques centimètre de lui et il me regarde toujours comme s'il avait vue un fantôme. Remarquez que c'est presque le cas. Je lui souris et, soudain, il défige et m'attrape dans ses bras. Il me tournoyer dans les airs un instant en riant. Il est heureux de me revoir vivante, je le vois sur son visage. Et moi, je suis heureuse de retrouver mon meilleur ami. Il me repose à terre et je le serre une deuxième fois dans mes bras. Je lui murmure de me pardonner de ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelle et il me répond simplement que ce n'est rien. Il m'embrasse le front, se sépare de moi, s'empare de ma main et me tire vers la villa en riant toujours. J'aime tellement les entendrent rire tout les trois. Je suis maintenant consciente qu'ils ont aussi beaucoup souffert de la situation et les voir rire et sourire grâce à moi me fait tellement plaisir. Je sais que maintenant tout ira bien, qu'on sera tous heureux. Jake passe la porte de la villa et je lâche sa main pour m'arrêter un instant sur le seuil. Il y a si longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici, une éternité il me semble. J'embrasse du regard le salon qui est devant moi et soupir de bien être, je suis à la maison. Je suis chez moi.

Jake entre en souriant. Bella s'arrête sur le seuil et regarde la pièce devant elle. Je sens une bouffée de bien être et de bonheur la gonfler. Elle se sent chez elle ici et j'en suis heureux car c'est le cas. Une fois que son inspection est terminée, Alice ce précipite vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. Elle ne cesse de la toucher et de la prendre dans ses bras car elle a peur de rêver.

- Bienvenue à la maison, petite sœur! Dit Alice joyeusement.  
- Merci, Alice. À la maison, c'est exactement ça! Répondit-elle.

Nous sortons tout les quatre nous asseoir sur la terrasse arrière, le soleil brille et pour une fois, nous pourrons en profiter. Sauf qu'en sortant au soleil, nous ne nous attendions pas à cela. Au lieu de nous mettre à briller comme des diamants au soleil, notre peau ne fait que luire légèrement, tellement légèrement qu'un mortel n'y verrait rien. Alice me regarde les yeux grands ouverts, elle ne comprend pas plus que moi. Soudain, Bella éclate de rire.

- Faudra vous y faire, tout les deux! Dit-elle. C'est une petite particularité de mon pouvoir que j'ai découvert.  
- Tu ferais mieux d'expliquer, je pige que dalle! Lui dis-je  
- Avec ma voix, dit-elle, j'envoûte les mortels pour leur faire faire ce que je veux. Chez les vampires, je peux faire réagir des capacités que nous possédons sans le savoir et sans pouvoir les contrôler. Arrêter notre peau de briller en est une.  
- C'est fascinant! M'exclamais-je. Fascinant et pratique. As-tu découvert d'autres capacités que possède les vampires?  
- J'ai aidée une vampire à développer le contrôle de son don. Dit-elle. Cela faisait cent ans qu'elle y travaillait et mais n'y arrivait pas.  
- C'était quoi son don? Demanda Alice.  
- C'était la première fois que je rencontrais un autre vampire que les Cullen et je tombais sur un pouvoir que je connaissais déjà. Elle était empathe, comme Jasper.  
- Comme moi? Dis-je, surpris. Qu'avait-elle comme difficulté?  
- Comme toi, elle était submergée par les vagues trop fortes de sentiments et elle avait un air torturé comme le tien quand elle était en présence de plusieurs personnes, en particulier les mortels.  
- Exactement comme moi. Dis-je. Et tu lui as appris à contrôler son pouvoir?  
- Et je t'apprendrais si tu veux! Dit-elle. C'est très simple, mais au final tu auras un genre de bouclier qui empêcherons les sentiments d'entré à moins que tu ne le désire. Tu sera en paix avec toi-même. C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

Je n'ajoute rien, car mon cellulaire sonne, mais la remercie du regard. C'est Rosalie. Elle doit avoir tenté d'appeler à notre appartement d'Oxford, mais nous avons fait couper la ligne du coup, elle doit être énormément inquiète. Je soupire et décroche.

- Salut Rose. Dit-je  
- Jasper Hale! Hurle-t-elle de colère. Où diable es-tu? J'ai essayée d'appeler à Oxford mais la ligne est coupée!  
- Calme toi, Rose! Dis-je. Je vais bien, Alice aussi.  
- Où êtes-vous donc? Dit-elle  
- En fait, nous sommes à Forks. Dis-je, anticipant les cris.  
- À Forks?? Cria-t-elle. Mais vous êtes maso ou quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?  
- Rameute toute la famille à la villa et tu saura! Dis-je, le plus neutre possible pour qu'elle ne devine pas.  
- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Jacob? Demande-t-elle, inquiète.  
- Non, Jacob va très bien et te passe le bonjour. Dis-je. Écoute Rose, fait moi confiance. Ramène tout le monde à la villa.  
- Très bien. Dit-elle. Nous serons là vers la fin de la soirée.  
- Merci, Rose. Dis-je. À ce soir!  
- À se soir, Jasper. Dit-elle. Et j'espère pour toi que tu n'As pas préparer de coup tordu!  
- Les coups tordus c'est la spécialité d'Emmett! Dis-je en riant. Salut, Rose  
- Salut, Jasper. Répondit-elle simplement. Ils seront là ce soir. Ajoutais-je à l'adresse des autres.  
- S'il le pouvait encore, mon cœur s'emballerait! Dit Bella, nerveuse.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien! Dis-je pour la rassurée. En attendant, une petite partie de chasse ça intéresse quelqu'un?

Après une réponse unanime, nous quittons nos sièges d'un même geste. Jacob saute du balcon et se transforme en plein vol. Bella rigole et lui rappelle qu'il vient d'éclater son seul short encore vivant et il grogne. Je rigole un moment puis nous nous mettons en route. Après quelques minutes de courses, je constate que Bella est très rapide, plus rapide qu'Alice et probablement plus rapide que les autres Cullen hormis Edward et moi. La voir courir avec une telle aisance fait vraiment contraste avec la Bella mortelle qui se prenait les pieds dans les fissures du trottoir. Courant ainsi, les cheveux dans le vent et faisant preuve d'une telle grâce, elle est vraiment belle. Belle, c'est ainsi que je l'appelle depuis nos retrouvailles. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et j'ai eu peur de la brusquer, mais ça la simplement fait sourire. ET moi, c'est de la voir rembarrer Jacob quand il l'a appeler comme ça qui me fait sourire. Histoire de pimenter un peu la chasse, elle lance le concours de la plus grosse prise. J'accepte, rapidement suivi par Alice et par Jake qui semble vouloir être de la partie pour probablement essayer de démontrer que les loups-garous sont les meilleurs.

Nous regagnons tout les quatre la cour arrière de la villa en rigolant. C'est Moi qui ai gagné avec l'immense grizzly que j'ai tué. Jacob boude sous forme de loup. Il aurait gagné avec son ours noir, mais j'ai légèrement fait explosé sa joie avec mon grizzly. Soudain, je me fige. Je ressent les sentiments de cinq personnes différentes dans la maison. Ils sont là. Je retourne aux abords des arbres, à la limite de la cours et les autres me rejoignent rapidement. Bella se porte volontaire pour aller chercher un jeans dans ma chambre à l'intention de Jacob. Étant à l'endroit où nous sommes, Edward ne peut pas encore capter nos penser et l'étrange bouclier de Bella est toujours en place alors il ne l'entendra pas. Elle revient deux minutes plus tard et jurant que personne ne l'a entendu. Jacob s'empresse d'aller mettre le jeans et revient rapidement sous forme humaine. Nous convenons d'un petit plan et nous nous mettons en route vers la maison. Bella la contourne par les bois pour ne pas être aperçue par les fenêtres et Alice, Jacob et moi nous dirigeons vers l'entré du salon. Nous entrons tranquillement dans le salon. Dès que nous y sommes, je vois Edward plisser les yeux. Je suppose que, comme je leur ai demandé, Alice et Jacob pensent à des trucs totalement stupides pour ne pas laisser voir lui laisser voir la vérité. Dans mon cas, je récitais l'alphabet en russe. Très amusant comme exercice. Cependant, à peine entré dans le salon que Rosalie me saute dessus.

- Où étiez vous? Demanda-t-elle  
- On a été chasser en vous attendant. Dis-je simplement.  
- La moindre des choses aurait été que vous soyez là à notre arriver, puis que c'est vous qui avez insister pour qu'on vienne. Dit Carlisle.  
- Désolé, Carlisle. Dit alors Bella de la porte d'entré. C'est de ma faute! Je voulais voir ce que je valais à la course contre Jasper, nous n'avons pas vue l'heure!

ET là, stupeur. Ils se sont tout les cinq figés à l'entente de sa voix. Jacob et moi prions fortement pour qu'elle frappe Edward, mais sinon nous regardons la scène avec le sourire. Bella leur souris toujours, attendant qu'ils défigent. Emmett est le premier à réagir et à se précipiter vers elle. Il la prend dans ses bras et la serre très fort. Je crois qu'il en profite puisqu'il ne peux plus la briser en deux. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et lui embrasse la joue. Je suis un peu jaloux, mais je me rappelle rapidement que c'est son grand frère. C'est plutôt ce même sentiment de jalousie que je perçois chez Edward qui me fait presque grogner. Quand Emmett lâche finalement Bella, c'est Rosalie qui s'approche doucement. Bella lui sourit et lui ouvre les bras. Rose s'approche plus vite, rassurée et serre Bella dans ses bras. Vient ensuite Carlisle et Esmée qu'elle serre dans ses bras avec bonheur. Ils lui certifient tout les deux qu'elle fait partie de cette famille à jamais et elle les embrasses de nouveau, aux anges. Nous lui avons peut-être causé beaucoup de douleur, mais maintenant nos fautes sont racheter par tout ce bonheur qu'elle ressent.

Le moment crucial, que Jake et moi attendons impatiemment, est enfin arrivé. Bella, qui était toujours sur le pas de la porte, s'avance vers Edward au centre de la pièce. Ce dernier ne bouge pas, ne sachant pas comment agir. À quelques centimètres de lui, Bella prend son élan et lui balance une bonne droite en plein visage. Sous la violence du cou, Edward est projeter à l'autre bout du grand salon. Jacob et moi devons nous retenir à deux mains de ne pas éclater de rire. Bella traverse le salon et s'arrête aux pied d'un Edward sonné au sol. Elle s'accroupie près de lui et lui dit « Ça c'est pour m'avoir fait un coup pareille et pour te rappeller de ne pas recommencer!» Elle éclate de rire et lui tend la main et l'aide à se remettre debout. De nouveau face à face, Edward ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais elle le devance.

- Ne te répand pas en excuses, Edward. Dit-elle. Ce qui est fait est fait et nous ne reviendrons pas là dessus. L'important c'est que je vous ai tous pardonnés, que je vous aimes tous plus que ma propre vie et que vous êtes ma famille. Alors oublions le passé et passons à autre chose.  
- Je…merci, Bella. Dit-il. Tu es très belle. Ajouta-t-il en lui souriant.  
- Autant te le dire tout de suite, Edward. Dit-elle. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi et je crois avoir trouvé mon bonheur ailleurs. Je suis désolée. Ajouta-t-elle doucement.  
- Ne t'en fait pas. Dit-il en lui souriant. Je m'en doutais un peu, tu sais. L'important c'est que tu sois heureuse.  
- Alors, amis? Demande-t-elle  
- Amis! Dit-il simplement

Elle le prend doucement dans ses bras et je la sens soulagée. Elle avait énormément peur de le blesser et qu'il fasse une scène. Une fois les retrouvailles faites, on s'assois tous au salon et les autres nous demandes comment nous nous sommes trouvés. La discussion va bon train une bonne partie de la nuit. Tout est revenue dans l'ordre, notre famille est de nouveau complète. Je dirais même plus, complète avec un membre en plus. Maintenant, Jacob fait parti de la famille. Tout va pour le mieux maintenant. Enfin jusqu'à l'arrivé impromptue du reste de la meute Quilleute porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles.


	10. Alliances

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie : **Bonjours tout le monde! Alors voici le chapitre neuf! Un immense merci à tous pour les reviews, on approche déjà du 100 et je suis très heureuse. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. La prochaine maj viendra probablement demain mais je ne sais pas si ce sera un chapitre de when my heart stop beating ou un de familia alors sa vous fera la surprise! Je vous laisse la dessus! Enjoy and REview!_

* * *

**_When My Heart Stop Beating  
_**

**_Chapitre Neuf : Alliances_**

Sam, l'Alpha de la meute, suivi par Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil et Seth entre dans le salon, le visage fermer. Jacob se lève immédiatement, les sourcils froncés. Aucun mot n'est prononcé, mais Jacob s'approche de Sam et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je crois que l'unicité qui lie les loups-garous quand ils sont transformés transparaît chez leur forme humaine. Au fur et à mesure que la « discussion » entre Sam et Jacob avance, je vois le visage d'Edward s'assombrire. J'aimerais bien pouvoir lire dans les esprits parfois. Je me concentre sur mon propre don et les sentiments d'urgence, de peur, de haine et de colère, entres autres, me submerge. Je fronce les sourcils à mon tour, maintenant inquiet. Je tourne mon regard vers Alice et elle hoche négativement la tête. Puisque les loups sont impliquer dans l'affaire, elle n'a pas de vision de ce qui s'en viens. Je la sens d'ailleurs angoissée et frustrée. Je lui envoie une petite vague de calme et elle me remercie du regard. Finalement, Jacob se retourne vers nous et Sam prend la parole.

- Je suis désolé de venir gâcher votre soirée. Dit-il. Mais le temps presse.  
- Que ce passe-t-il, Sam? Demande Carlisle.  
- Un clan de loup-garou qui n'approuve pas notre mode de vie c'est allié à un puissant clan de vampire. Je ne sais pas comment ils s'appellent, mais je sais que c'est eux qui s'occupe de faire régner l'ordre chez les vôtres.  
- Les Volturi?! S'exclame Carlisle. C'est mauvais, ça. Les Volturi sont des vampires qui se nourrissent de sang humain et Aro, Caïus et Marcus ne comprennent, ni n'approuvent notre mode de vie.  
- C'est à peu de chose près la même chose pour le clan de loups-garous. Dit Sam. Ils viennent d'Espagne et ils se font appeler Los niños de la luna. Les enfants de la lune. Ils chassent et tuent les humains, ils vivent comme des bêtes. Ils n'accepte pas que nous vivions pour protéger les humains de notre tribu et que nous passions la plus part de notre temps sous forme humaine. Pour nous, nous sommes des humains avant tout. Pour eux, ils sont des loups-garous avant tout.  
- Que veulent-ils? Demande Carlisle.  
- Ils ont peur de l'influence que nous pouvons avoir, vous et moi, sur nos semblables. Comme tout dirigeant, ils ont peur de perdre le pouvoir et prennent les grand moyen pour s'assurer de garder le trône.  
- Ils inventerons une raison stupide juste pour montrer qu'ils n'outre passent pas leurs propres lois. Dit Carlisle. C'est ainsi que les Volturi fonctionnent. Quand quelque chose ne leur plait pas ou qu'ils sentent le pouvoir leur échapper, soit ils inventent des lois, soit ils inventent des raisons pour faire croire qu'ils respectent les dites lois.  
- Je crois que les enfants de la lune fonctionnent de la même façon. Répondit Sam. Et nous sommes leurs cibles.  
- Que proposes-tu? Demande Carlisle  
- Je propose de créer une alliance. Dit-il. Nous devons non seulement nous protéger, mais aussi protéger Forks et La Push. Notre meute comporte maintenant dix-sept loups, mais en dehors de moi, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth et Léa, ce sont tous des jeunes d'à peine quinze ans.  
- Ces jeunes n'ont évidemment aucune chance contre nos ennemis. Dit Carlisle. Et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de les laisser courir à la mort. Si tu es d'accord, qu'ils demeurent à La Push pour protéger l'intérieur des lignes.  
- Si je peux me permettre, dis-je, nous ne sommes que huit vampires, pour l'instant. Si nous savions de combien de temps nous disposons, nous aurions peut-être encore le temps de faire venir des alliers de notre race. De plus, si Sam est d'accord, je peux enseigner aux loups comment tuer rapidement un vampire ainsi que quelques points tactiques qui leurs seront utiles contre les Volturi. De son côté, Sam peut m'enseigner les mêmes notions pour ce qui concerne les loups-garous et je me chargerai de transmettre mes connaissances aux autres vampires.  
- Tu saurais faire ça, Jasper? Demanda Sam.  
- De mon vivant, j'ai fais la guerre de sécession. Dis-je. Je suis devenue vampire pendant celle-ci. La femme qui m'a transformer, probablement influencée par la guerre qui se déroulait chez les mortels, voulait créer une armée de vampires nouveaux-nés. Plus cruel et plus déchaîné que le reste des vampires, les nouveaux-nés ont de la difficulté à penser par eux même. Ils sont très manipulables. Après un ans ou deux, ils redeviennent eux-même, deviennent des vampires normaux et ne sont plus utilisables dans les armées que ma créatrice bâtissait. Mon travail était de les entraîner et d'éliminer ceux qui ne pouvaient plus servir. Je ne compte plus les centaines de vampires que j'ai tuer en quatre ou cinq ans. Alors, oui, je crois bien pouvoir vous enseigner quelques notions.

Tous restent silencieux après mon petit discourt. Il est vrai que je ne parle que très rarement de ma vie de mortel et des circonstances de ma transformation. Il n'empêche que je serais le plus à même d'enseigner ce que les loups doivent savoir et d'enseigner aux vampires ce que les loups m'auront appris. La discussion continue encore un bon moment. Sam nous apprend que nous avons guère plus qu'un mois pour nous préparer. Emmett, Rosalie, Esmée et Alice doivent partir à la recherche d'alliers dès que les discussions serons closes. Je suis charger de l'enseignement et Bella a demander à me seconder. Edward sera le bras droit de Carlisle et l'aidera dans l'organisation. Jacob est nommé messager officiel entre nos deux clan. Évidemment, Sam et Carlisle sont les chefs. Même s'ils semblent confiants aux yeux des autres, je les sens très inquiets et cela m'inquiète d'avantage. Moi qui croyait que tout ne pouvait aller qu'en mieux, je me suis trompé.

Il est à peine 9h00 du matin quand je serre Rosalie dans mes bras en lui demandant d'être prudente. Ils devaient faire vite et faire en sorte que leurs actions ne s'ébruitent pas jusqu'aux Volturi. Une fois Rosalie, Alice, Emmett et Esmée partis, il ne reste plus que moi, Bella, Edward et Carlisle. Ces derniers quittent le salon pour aller parler stratégie dans le bureau de Carlisle. Je sens que Bella est inquiète, qu'elle a peur. Elle est assise toute seule au centre du grand sofa, elle semble toute petite, si perdu. Elle a passée ses bras autour d'elle-même en un futile geste de protection, pour tenter de se rassurer. Je ne supporte pas de la voir ainsi, alors je me lève de mon fauteuil et vient m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Immédiatement elle soupire et se serre contre moi, sa tête appuyer contre mon épaule. Je passe mon autre bras autour d'elle et la serre contre moi tout en lui envoyant des vagues calmantes. Elle finit par se détendre, mais elle ne bouge pas. Je sens, au travers de ses inquiétudes, qu'elle se sent bien, en sécurité dans mes bras. J'interdit à mon esprit d'imaginer les choses qui pourraient découler d'un tel sentiment. Et elle m'aide en décidant de me parler. Cependant, ce qu'elle me dit me brise le cœur.

- Dit-moi que vous ne disparaîtrez pas de nouveau! Dit-elle, suppliante. Ne me laisse pas, Jasper! Promet- moi que vous, que tu restera en vie. Je ne pourrais supporter de te perdre de nouveau.

Je ne répond rien sur le coup. Je sens son corps secouer de sanglots silencieux alors je raffermis mon étreinte. Elle semble si fragile, si effrayée. Ce qu'elle a vécue par notre faute l'a laissée traumatisée et maintenant, avec ce qui s'en vient, elle sait que si nous disparaissons ce sera permanent. Elle a peur, je la comprend puisque la même peur m'étreint le cœur. Je lui embrasse la tête et décide de la rassurer autant que possible.

- Je te jure, Belle, que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne plus te quitter. Dis-je doucement. Je te jure que je ferais tous ce que je peux pour que notre famille, pour que toi et moi, nous nous en sortions entiers. Je…Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour t'abandonner de nouveau. Terminais-je doucement.

Elle ne répond rien à mon aveu, mais elle s'écarte de moi doucement. Elle se redresse et moi j'ai peur de l'avoir fait fuir. Cependant, elle ne se sauve pas comme je l'avais imaginé. Elle fixe son regarde au mien et semble chercher quelque chose dans mes yeux. Elle semble chercher la preuve de ce que je viens de lui dire. Je vais lui donner cette preuve. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et rapproche son visage du mien. Je pose mon front contre le sien sans briser le contact visuel. Je me concentre et lui ouvre la porte de mes sentiments. Maintenant, elle connaît la force de ce que je ressens pour elle, tout l'amour, le désir, la passion qui me consume pour elle. Soudain, elle brise le contact pour se jeter contre ma poitrine. Je referme mes bras autour d'elle, lui embrasse la tête et lui murmure un « je t'aime ». Elle me répond « moi aussi ». Mon cœur reprend soudainement vie dans ma poitrine et décide de faire des cabrioles.


	11. Comme en temps de guerre

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie :** Hi Everybody! Alors, comment allez-vous en ce jour de Saint-Jean-Batiste? lol oui je suis québécoise et fière de l'être loll Alors, voici le chapitre dix. Je suis profondément désolé pour l'irrégularité des maj mais mon ordi va devoir aller faire un tour chez le doc et c'Est plutôt difficile d'avoir l'ordi familial pendant quelques heures, mon frèrot le scoite jour et nuit lol Mais bon, l'important c'Est que je ne vous oublie pas! Un immense merci comme toujours à tous pour les reviews mais merci aussi à tout ceux qui me mettent dans leurs alertes et le favoris, ça fait aussi beaucoup plaisir! Alors je vous laisse à votre lecteur! Enjoy and Review!_

_

* * *

_

**When My Heart Stop Beating**

**  
Chapitre Dix : Comme en temps de guerre**

Une semaine est déjà écoulée depuis l'annonce de Sam. Nous n'avons reçus aucune nouvelle de Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Esmée et nous nous inquiétons énormément. Bella tourne comme un lion en cage. Elle s'inquiète pour eux quatre, comme nous tous, mais elle souffre de ne pouvoir les aider, de ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Je sens également Carlisle très inquiet, mais il se concentre sur sa tâche de chef. Sam est venu plusieurs fois à la maison et lui et Carlisle sont demeurés enfermés dans le bureau pendant des heures. Edward demeure silencieux, comme toujours, mais je le sens très inquiet. Pour une personne en particulier. Je trouve ça marrant, moi. Ça lui prend une fin du monde pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments. Enfin, c'est Alice qui va être heureuse! Reste juste à souhaiter que tout ce termine bien pour en arriver là!

Présentement, je suis assis dans le salon et j'essaie de ne pas trop penser à ce qui s'en vient. Ça ne fonctionne pas du tout, croyez moi. C'est une véritable obsession. Va-t-on mourir dans à peine trois semaines ou allons-nous être victorieux? Franchement, ce que j'en pense? On va tous en prendre plein la gueule avant d'y rester! Je ne crois pas que nous soyons assez fort pour vaincre, non seulement les Volturi, mais aussi les enfants de la lune! Nous nous entraînons jours et nuits, mais il y a trop longtemps que je n'ai pas fait la guerre, je n'ai plus cette assurance et cette envie de combattre qui m'animais étant jeune. Je tente de demeurer confiant, pour Bella, mais elle sent bien que mon cœur n'y est pas.

Depuis que je lui ai ouvert mon cœur et montrer mes sentiments, un lien puissant c'est tissé entre nous et elle arrive toujours à deviner ce à quoi je pense, ce que je ressent. C'est limite un mélange de mon don et de celui d'Edward. C'est à peu près la même chose pour moi, mais c'est surtout parce que je la connais par cœur. Toute cette semaine nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour nous. Seulement de rapides touchés, de rapides embrassades, de rapides petits baisers chastes. Je meure d'envie de pouvoir la touchée, la tenir contre moi, peau contre peau, de pouvoir l'embrasser sans jamais m'arrêter. Et le fait de ressentir la réciprocité de mon désir venant d'elle me rend fou, encore plus fou de désir pour elle. Cependant, le climat de peur, d'inquiétude, de tristesse et d'impuissance qui règne chez nous comme en temps de guerre ne nous permet pas de nous laisser aller.

Je soupire, j'aimerai qu'elle soit à mes côtés, là, tout de suite. Mais elle est partie chasser avec Carlisle. Comme nous avons décidé de ne jamais laisser la maison vide au cas où les autres essaieraient de nous contacter, nous chassons deux par deux et j'ai hérité d'Edward comme compagnon de chasse. C'est quand même frustrant, je ne peux même pas passer un peu de temps seul à seul avec ma Bella. J'en suis là dans mes sombres pensés quand le téléphone sonne. Je sursaute et me jette sur le combiner.

- Allo? Répondis-je.  
- Jasper? C'est Esmée! Dit-elle. Carlisle est-il présent?  
- Esmée! Comme allez-vous, Alice et toi? Demandais-je avec empressement.  
- Sa va, ne t'inquiète pas! Dit-elle. Nous ne sommes pas encore repérer et nous avons parler à plusieurs vampires sur notre chemin. Carlisle est-il la?  
- Oh! Pardonne-moi! Dis-je. Non, malheureusement, il vient juste de partir chasser avec Bella. C'est Edward et moi qui sommes de garde en quelque sorte.  
- Okay. Dit-elle, déçu de ne pouvoir lui parler. Dit lui que des vampires commenceront à affluer à la villa d'ici peu.  
- Promis. Répondis-je. Sois prudente, s'il te plait!  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mon chéri et veille bien sur Bella! Dit-elle. Alice veut te parler, à bientôt Jasper.  
- À bientôt, Esmée. Répondis-je. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, sa va.  
- Jazz? Dit Alice.  
- Salut, Alice. Répondis-je doucement. Comment vas-tu?  
-Pas trop mal. Répondit-elle. Et toi?  
- Pas trop mal. Répondis-je. Les loups apprennent vites.  
- Tant mieux alors. Dit-elle. Et …  
- Il va bien, Alice. Dis-je en rigolant. Il s'inquiète pour toi et tu lui manque!  
- Vraiment? Dit-elle. Tu ne me raconte pas des blagues?  
- Te mentirais-je la dessus? Dis-je  
- Non, bien sûr que non! Dit-elle. Merci, Jasper. Ça me redonne un peu de courage.  
- Je dois y aller, Al', dis-je, Jake et les autres arrivent. Sois prudente, petite sœur, tu me manque.  
- Tu me manque aussi, grand frère. Dit-elle en rigolant. À bientôt et sois prudent toi aussi.

En effet, à peine ai-je raccrocher que Jacob, Léa, Seth, Quil et Embry entrent dans la villa. Je les salut de la main et leur propose d'aller m'attendre dans la cour puisque je dois aller me changer. Ils acquiescent et sortent par la porte vitrée du salon tandis que je me dirige vers en haut. Mine de rien, des skinny et une chemise de soie c'est pas le mieux pour les travaux pratiques. Je redescend quelques minutes plus tard vêtus d'un vieux jean troué aux genoux et d'un t-shirt blanc près du corps. Je les rejoins dans la cour et la première chose que je remarque c'est Bella portant un short en jean et une camisole blanche, ses cheveux remonter en queue de cheval, prête elle aussi pour l'entraînement. Ces vêtements sont peut-être banaux, mais elle était incroyablement sexy. En fait, elle pourrait porter dix tonnes de vêtements qu'elle le serait encore, mais je crois que je ne suis pas très objectif. Je la vois tournée le regard vers moi et se mordre la lèvre inférieur, signe chez elle de désir. Geste incroyablement sensuel pour moi. Je détourne finalement le regard gardant le focus sur le message que je dois transmettre à Carlisle qui s'approche justement de moi.

- Alors, dit-il, des nouvelles?  
- Tu as malheureusement manquer Esmée. Dis-je. Elle a appeler il y a moins de quinze minutes et elle fait dire que des vampires arriveront ici bientôt. Elle n'a rien dit d'autre, mais j'ai sentis que tu lui manque, mais elle va bien. Alice également.  
- Bien. Dit-il, triste de l'avoir manquer. Voilà qui me rassure tout de même. Je vais aller parler avec Edward un peu, je te laisse à tes cours!  
- À plus tard. Répondis-je simplement.

Il rentra dans la villa pendant que moi je descend retrouver mes élèves. Il est à peine 13h00, mais l'entraînement durera un bon moment. Je les places deux par deux pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner un peu. Bella avec Léa, Jacob avec Quil, Embry avec Seth. Pendant des heures, ils se battent sans relâche échangeant de rôles à chaque combat. L'un fait le vampire, l'autre le loup. Étant à court de vampire, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Ils sont bon, ils s'améliorent et apprennent vite, mais ils ne seront jamais assez fort pour vaincre nos ennemis. La nuit est tombée depuis un bon moment quand Edward vient me dire que nous partons chasser dans dix minutes. Je félicite donc mes troupes et les envois au repos. J'embrasse rapidement Bella et rejoint Edward qui m'attend. Que les dieux aient pitiés de nous. Prier est tout ce que je peux faire de plus.


	12. Le début de la fin

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie : **Coucou tout le monde! Alors, je vous ai manqué? me voilà de retour de vacance en pleine forme et inspiré! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas , mais voilà le chapitre onze de When my heart stop beating. Je peux dors et déjà vous dire qu'il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres mais je ne sais pas quand ils viendront. Alors, je vous laisse à votre lecture et à bientôt j'espère! Au fait, comme toujours merci pour les reviews! J'vous adore! XD Enjoy and Reviews!_

* * *

**_When My Heart Stop Beating_**

**_  
Chapitre Onze : Le début de la fin_**

Une autre longue semaine sans nos sœurs, notre frère et notre mère vient de se terminer. Deux semaines que j'entraîne les loups dans le but de tuer des vampires. Sam a aussi trouver le temps, à travers nos obligations, pour commencer à m'enseigner à tuer un loup-garou. Autant dire que c'est aussi facile que de tuer un vampire. Pour tuer un loup, il faut le décapiter. Ça semble facile dit comme ça mais, essayez donc de vous approcher assez près de l'un d'entre eux sans vous faire démembrer et ensuite on verra si vous réussissez à le faire. Je me suis entraîné avec Paul, l'un des plus forts de la meute, et j'aurais réussi à chaque coup, ou presque. Autant dire que Jacob et les autres sont déjà morts…

Même si la villa n'a jamais accueillit autant de personnes, plus de trente vampires ont déjà été envoyer par Alice, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett, je doute qu'on ai la moindre chance contre les Volturi et les enfants de la lune. Edward dit que je suis pessimiste et moi je crois que je suis simplement réaliste. Peut-être est-ce aussi la peur qui me fait penser ainsi, mais elle, je ne peux pas la contré. J'ai peur, je l'avoue. Peur de perdre Bella, de perdre le reste de ma famille, peur de tant de chose en fait. Même si tous ceux qui sont ici, Bella, Carlisle, Edward et moi compris, sont d'une puissance plus élevée que la moyenne chez les vampires, nos adversaires seront en surnombre, c'est inévitable.

Je soupire et je tourne mon regard vers l'extérieur. Je suis assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'avais besoin de faire le vide un peu. Tous ces sentiments et tout ce monde dans cette maison était sur le point de me donner une migraine, c'est vous dire. Assise dans l'herbe, je vois ma Bella tenter de faire le vide, comme moi. J'aimerai tant pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras, l'embrasser et lui dire que tout ira bien, mais je sais que c'est impossible. C'est comme si nous sommes maudits. À chaque fois que j'essaie de l'approcher et de lui parler, ne serais-ce que pour lui dire bonjour, on me détourne de mon chemin ou on me la vole sous les yeux. Je ne peux que la regarder de loin, comme maintenant. Je crois que c'est en parti à cause d'Edward. Même s'il est amoureux d'Alice, j'en mettrait ma main au feu, il demeure accrocher à Bella et ne supporte pas de me voir près d'elle. Ce mec est tellement compliqué, malgré les décennies passées ensemble, je n'arrive toujours pas à le comprendre.

Alors que ce dernier s'approche d'elle pour lui parler, je lève les yeux vers l'horizon, agacé qu'il puisse l'approcher sous mes yeux. Et la stupeur. Aux abords de la forêt, à une centaine de mètres derrière eux, une centaine de loups-garous et, derrières, un nombre incalculable de vampire avec à leur tête, Aro, Caïus, Marcus et un homme inconnu, se tiennent immobiles. Une vague intense de soif , d'envie de massacre, de sadisme, de haine, de folie, de danger et de mort me frappe en pleine poitrine. Sous la douleur et la confusion du choc, je pousse un gémissement et perd l'équilibre et passe par dessus le rebord de ma fenêtre. Heureusement, je me rattrape à temps et me rétablis sur mes pieds comme un chat. Bella arrive en courant, totalement effrayée. Elle et Edward n'ont pas vu ce qui nous attend. Ma poitrine me brûle, comme si mon cœur allait éclater. Je suis conscient qu'ils connaissent mon don et l'utilise contre moi. Incapable de répondre aux questions inquiètes de Bella, je lève le bras et leur pointe nos ennemis. Edward et elle se retournent d'un même geste et Bella laisse échapper un gémissement plaintif effrayée alors qu'Edward grogne. N'étant pas capable de parler à cause de la douleur, je fait comprendre mentalement à Edward qu'on doit rentrer dans la villa et sonner l'alarme.

Il fait signe à Bella et ils m'aident tout les deux à rentrer à l'intérieur. Il est clair que nos adversaires n'attaqueront pas immédiatement, qu'ils voulaient juste nous signifier leur présence. Une fois à l'intérieur, assis dans un fauteuil et Bella enfin sur mes genoux, je me sens revenir peu à peu. Une fois complètement moi-même, j'attire Bella contre moi et la serre le plus fort possible. Je lui transmet tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Je me fou de ce qui ce passe autour de nous, je me fou de savoir qu'on va se battre bientôt, je me fou qu'on va probablement mourir tout aussi bientôt car elle est enfin dans mes bras. Je la serre le plus fort possible et je sens le courage revenir en moi. Je sens la colère monté dans mes veines et la rage semble me donner des ailes. Là maintenant, la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux bruns, je sais que l'un de nos visiteur est un traître, qu'il fait parti de l'autre camp. Je sais maintenant que quelqu'un a volontairement fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas voir Bella. Quelqu'un semble avoir compris ce que je viens de comprendre bien avant moi et essayait de me mettre en échec. Je n'ai pas fait attention car j'étais préoccupé par la distance entre Bella et moi, mais maintenant je le sens. Le traître porte sur lui une odeur de loup autre que celles des gars de la meute de La Push. Bella a dû sentir le changement de sentiment en moi car elle me parle à l'oreille si bas que seul moi peut l'entendre.

- Jasper, que t'arrive-t-il? Demande-t-elle inquiète.  
- Il y a un traître dans cette maison. Répondis-je.  
- Quoi? S'exclame-t-elle. Comment ça un traître?  
- L'un des nouveaux venu a sur lui une odeur de loup autre que celles des Quileutes. Dis-je tout bas, les dents serrés. Écoute, Belle, je crois avoir compris pourquoi on nous a tenu éloignés l'un de l'autre pendant les deux dernières semaines.  
- Tenu éloigné? Demande-t-elle. Ce n'est pas juste le hasard selon toi?  
- Au début, oui. Dis-je. Seulement, Edward a ouvert au traître une porte en or. Belle, la solution pour que la fin nous sois favorable, c'est toi qui la détient.  
- Moi? Demande-t-elle, surprise.  
- Ton don. Dis-je. Avec ta voix tu peux contrôler les mortels et déclencher chez les vampires des capacités dont nous ne sommes même pas au courant. La clé est là!  
- Peut-être, dit-elle, dubitative, mais pourquoi nous tenir éloigner?  
- Ils savaient que je comprendrais tôt ou tard. Dis-je. Ils ont parier sur le jamais qui n'est pas une donnée possible. Si nous aurions pu avoir tout le temps que nous désirions, j'aurais compris très tôt et nous aurions basés notre défense là-dessus, causant leur perte.  
- En nous tenant éloigné, enchaîna-t-elle après avoir compris, ils te gardaient dans un état d'esprit qui t'empêchait de comprendre et moi jamais je n'aurais compris toute seule.  
- Et en plus, dis-je fier d'elle, en m'éloignant de toi et en me gardant si contrarié, ils gardaient enfermés ma soif de bataille et combat. Si je ne t'avais pas sur mes genoux là maintenant, je suis certain que nous aurions couru à la mort. Le traître n'a pas prévue ma chute et le fait que tu t'inquièterais et que tu refuserais de me quitter.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Dit-elle, de nouveau inquiète. Sais-tu qui c'est?  
- Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. Dis-je, furieux. L'odeur de loup est trop effacée par celles qu'on connaît, je ne peux donc pas prendre le risque de tout dire à tout le monde.  
- Alors, que fait-on, Jasper! Dit-elle, effrayée.  
- Me fais-tu confiance, Bella? Demandais-je, sachant maintenant quoi faire. M'aimes-me tu assez pour me suivre ?  
- Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi et que je t'aime! S'exclame-t-elle. Je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait!  
- Alors ne me quitte pas durant la bataille. Dis-je. Suis-moi et quand je te le dirais, chante. Chante une chanson pour les nôtres, pour leur donner la force de se battre, chante pour eux, pour le futur heureux que nous nous construirons tous, chante pour l'amour, chante pour eux, pour nous. Chante pour le retour d'Alice, d'Esmée, d'Emmett et de Rosalie. Chante pour notre famille, pour notre grande famille. Chante le plus fort que tu peux et crois en tes paroles.  
- Chanter, c'est tout?demande-t-elle, dubitative de nouveau.  
- Ta voix fera le reste. Dis-je simplement.  
- D'accord alors. Dit-elle.  
- Je t'aime ma Bella. Terminais-je  
- Je t'aime aussi, mon Jasper. Dit-elle simplement.

Notre petite conversation n'a durée qu'une petite minute seulement et je peux sentir que personne ne nous a entendu. Je relève la tête au moment où Carlisle et Sam finissent d'expliquer la marche à suivre. Je n'ai rien compris et ce n'est pas grave puisque je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je sens venir de la panique de la part d'Edward. Je fixe mon regard au sien et je comprend qu'il a lut dans ma tête ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Je lui fait comprendre que c'est la seule solution et il incline la tête, tristement résolu. Il craint pour nos vies, mais moi j'ai peur pour Alice et les autres. Il n'est pas prévue qu'ils rentrent avant plusieurs jours encore et je ne veux pas qu'ils arrivent sur un champs bataille où ne demeure que des bûchés encore fumant de nos restes. En même temps, je suis soulagés qu'ils ne soient pas encore là. Je sais au moins que mes sœurs et ma mère survivront et qu'Emmett prendra soins d'elles.

Tout le monde se lève. Je peux lire sur les visages la détermination et dans les cœurs la peur, mais je sais que tous seront forts et fortes, qu'ils ne faibliront pas. Carlisle sort sur le perron arrière en compagnie de Sam. Peu à peu, nous les suivons tous. À présent sur la pelouse face à nos ennemis, à quelques cinquante mètres, nos formons nos maigres rangs. Sam et Carlisle sont devant, au centre. Edward est à ses côtés et Paul est aux côtés de Sam. Derrière eux, Jacob, Bella, Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared, Léa et moi formons le premier rang. Derrière nous, la trentaine de vampire envoyer par le reste de notre clan. Nous nous tenons tous fiers et droits, non sans peur, mais avec un immense courage, sous un ciel orageux. Les éclairs sillonnent le ciels sous les coups de tonnerres retentissants. Les nuages lourds de pluie promettent de ce mettre de la partie. Le vent, jusque là inexistant, se lève à l'est et balaye la pleine que forme notre cour arrière. Je me fais la réflexion stupide que cette scène entrerait très bien dans un film de vampire et de loup-garou. J'aurais aimé qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un film, mais nous sommes malheureusement dans la réalité.

Et soudain, tout se lance en accéléré. Un éclair, un coup de tonnerre et les loups adverses s'élancent sur nous. D'un seul cris, nous nous élançons également. J'attrape Bella par la main et la tire pour avancé. Alors que nous traversons les premières lignes ennemies, je vois déjà le sang recouvrire la plaine. Les nôtres et les leurs sont déjà blessés. Je jette un regard frénétique autour de moi, mais déjà j'ai perdu Edward, Carlisle et Jacob des yeux. La main de Bella toujours dans la mienne, je fonce dan le tas, toujours plus loin. Pour que mon plan fonctionne, Bella doit être au centre de tout. Après d'interminables et pénibles minutes, nous atteignons enfin notre but. Je me retourne vers elle et lui fait face. Je pose mes mains de chaque côtés de son visage et l'embrasse rapidement, je lui murmure que je l'aime et, en me reculant, lui hurle de chanter le plus fort qu'elle peut. Je pris pour que le miracle face effet. Soudain, sa voix douce s'élève et tous stop, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe.

_Tu peux tomber si haut parfois de l'or à la poussière  
Mais n'oublie jamais ça  
Tu peux grandir dans des draps de soie et croiser une guerre  
Mais ne perds jamais ça  
Ce cadeau, ce besoin, ce combat_

_{Refrain:}  
Et chante pour tous comme pour toi  
Pour soigner tes blessures pour la joie d'un ami  
Chante même sans savoir pourquoi  
Quelques mots qui rassurent ou la douleur d'un cri  
Chante c'est ta vie_

_Tu peux vivre en croyant avoir tout et perdre l'essentiel  
Et n'oublie jamais ça  
Tu peux douter, tomber à genou te détourner du ciel  
Mais ne perds jamais ça  
Cette force, cet élan, cet espoir_

_{au Refrain}_

_Elle est remplie de feu, de fièvre et de larmes  
Mais de tellement d'amour aussi_

_Chante, pour toi même pour rien  
Pour des milliers de gens ou le coeur d'un voisin  
Chante si ça te fait du bien  
Pour le bleu d'un amour ou le gris d'un chagrin  
Chante pour tous que tu veux pour toi  
Pour soigner tes blessures Pour la joie d'un ami  
Chante même sans savoir pourquoi  
Quelques mots qui rassurent ou la douleur d'un cri  
Chante c'est ta vie_

_C'est ta vie_

Et la magie opère. Je sens la douleur de nos ennemis devenir insoutenable. Je sens le courage et la puissance émaner si fortement des nôtres, c'est incroyable. Après la dernière phrase, _c'est ta vie_, le combat reprend de plus belle. Quoiqu'il s'agisse plus d'une exécution massive que d'un combat. La voix de Bella a déclencher en eux quelque chose de puissant qui les détruit de l'intérieurs, alors que chez les nôtres, la puissance est décuplé par cent. Plonger dans la douleur des autres, je voix vaguement les derniers effectifs ennemis partir. Nous avons gagné la guerre. Jamais plus ils ne viendront nous embêter, qu'ils soient vampires ou loup-garou. Les hurlements de joie de mes congénères me confirme ce que je pensais. La victoire est à nous, nous sommes libres. Alors qu'eux sont heureux, moi je tombe à genoux. Je n'entend même pas le cris horrifié de Bella lorsque je m'effondre sur le sol, inconscient. Je savais, d'une quelconque manière, que les effets du don de Bella seraient incompatible avec le mien. Je savais que cela se terminerait mal pour moi. Mais la victoire dans toute guerre nécessite des sacrifices non? Je sais que je lui avait promis de ne plus la quitter, mais je ne pouvais pas tenir ma promesse, pas au détriment de tant de personnes, pas au détriment de ma famille et certainement pas au sien. J'espère seulement qu'elle me pardonnera. Je t'aime tellement Bella, je veillerais toujours sur toi.


	13. Des vampires inconscient?

_**LeBlabla de Lily Jolie : **Coucou tout le monde! Alors vous allez bien? Moi c'est la grande forme. Bon comme je peux voir, je vais me faire lincher si je tue Jasper! lol Pensez-vous vraiment que je suis capable de faire ça à mon Jazz chéri? lol Enfin vous verrez bien! lol Voici donc le chapitre douze et le treize viendra dans la journée! Pouyr ce qui est de Familia, bin je suis bloquer lol. Je débloque dans une fic pour bloquer dans l'autre! Enfin, c'est pas la fin du monde! Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture!Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

**When My Heart Stop Beating**

**  
Chapitre Douze : Des vampires inconscient? C'est quoi ce bordel?**

Une semaine est déjà écoulée depuis la victoire, mais la joie n'est pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Alors que Sam et les autres sont rentrés à La Push, moi je suis resté aux côtés de Bella pour la soutenir et aussi parce que je suis inquiet pour Jasper. Quelques instant après que Bella eu terminée son chant, Jasper c'est effondré, inconscient. Depuis, il ne c'est toujours pas réveillé. Je suis non seulement énormément inquiet pour lui, mais aussi pour Bella. Elle ne survivra pas si il disparaît. Déjà qu'en une semaine elle n'est sortie chassée qu'une fois et que ses yeux sont noirs depuis un bon moment, mais elle refuse de le quitter. Carlisle et Edward s'inquiètent aussi énormément pour leur fils, leur frère. Carlisle a tous essayé, il a cherché dans ses livres, appeler des connaissances, discuter avec les vampires qui sont venu nous aider, mais rien. Il ne peut rien faire pour Jasper puisqu'on ignore tous ce qu'il a. Encore qu'on ne fait que supposer qu'il est encore vivant. Il ne respire pas donc du coup, il a l'air mort, mais comme le seul moyen de tuer un vampire est de l'immoler, on se permet de croire qu'il est toujours des nôtres.

En plus de la grande inquiétude que nous avons pour Jasper, nous n'avons toujours pas reçu de nouvelle d'Alice, Emmett, Rosalie et Esmée. Carlisle tourne sans cesse en rond dans le salon et Edward sort fréquemment faire des rondes aux alentours dans l'espoir de les trouver. Le fait qu'Alice et son don soit absents les plongent dans une noirceur à laquelle ils ne sont pas habitués et ils n'aiment pas sa. Qui plus est, vue que je suis ici avec eux, Alice n'a pas pu avoir la vision de ce qui c'est déroulé il y a sept jours. Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour eux. En peu de temps, Alice, Rosalie et Jasper sont devenus des amis auxquels je tiens énormément et ne pas avoir de nouvelle me stress beaucoup, comme tout le monde dans cette maison. Enfin j'espère qu'ils vont bien.

Présentement, je suis dans la chambre de Jasper, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Edward et Carlisle sont partis chasser et ont emmenés Bella de force. Pour la rendre un peu moins réticente, je lui ai promis de ne pas le quitter et d'hurler s'il y avait du nouveau. Cela fait dans les trente minutes qu'ils sont partis et Jasper n'a pas émit un seul souffle. Je me sens si impuissant face à tout cela et je n'aime pas ça. J'esquisse un geste pour me lever pour m'approcher de lui, mais le son d'un moteur approchant de la villa attire mon attention. Je me demande bien de qui il s'agit, mais je ne peux pas quitter Jasper. Je repère donc vite la porte vitrée qui mène sur le balcon et la passe en trois enjambée. Au moins, d'ici j'ai une vision parfaite du parking. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps pour voir, avec un immense soulagement, l'immense Jeep d'Emmett se garer devant la maison. Emmett sort le premier, Rosalie et Esmée ensuite. Mon cœur fait un bon en constatant qu'Alice n'est pas là. Je me concentre de nouveau sur eux et je vois Emmett prendre quelque chose sur la banquette arrière. C'est avec horreur que je vois le petit corps de lutin d'Alice, tout aussi inanimé que celui près de moi. C'e n'est pas possible! Pas Alice! C'est quoi ce bordel? J'hésite un quart de seconde, Bella va sans doute me tuer, et je m'élance dans les marches. J'arrive dans l'entré au moment où Rosalie ouvre la porte pour laisser passer Emmett. Ce dernier entre et dépose délicatement Alice sur le sofa. Je le regarde faire un instant puis me tourne vers les filles.

- Que lui est-il arrivé? Demandais-je, inquiet.  
- Nous n'en savons fichtrement rien! S'exclame Emmett  
- Comment ça rien? Demandais-je alors, sentant un lien avec Jasper.  
- Alice était en pleine vision, dit Esmée, elle était complètement absorbée. Puis soudain, elle a murmurée le prénom de Jasper et c'est effondrée.  
- D'accord, je vois. Dis-je, sinistre. Montez-la en haut, ça fera de la compagnie pour Jasper.  
- Que veux-tu dire par là, Jake? Me demande Rosalie.  
- Il c'est effondré il y a une semaine. Dis-je, tristement. Depuis, il n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre.  
- Une semaine? Demande Emmett  
- Très exactement, oui. Dis-je. Il y a une semaine, nous avons affrontés les Volturis et les enfants de la lune. On ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé réellement, mais à un moment Bella c'est mise à chanter. Elle a utilisée son pouvoir. Résultat, nos ennemis étaient détruits de l'intérieur et les nôtres voyaient leur puissance décuplée. Quand ils ont enfin sonnés la retraite, Jasper c'est effondré sous les yeux de Bella. C'est son cris qui nous a rameuté.  
- Alice a sombré dans l'inconscience il y a une semaine. Dit Rosalie  
- Je suppose que sa vision concernait la bataille et qu'elle a vue Jasper sombrer. Répondis-je. Seulement, je ne comprend pas comment elle a eu cette vision et pourquoi elle est dans le même état. Enfin, montez-la dans la même chambre que Jasper, je vais prévenir les autres.  
- Où sont-ils? Demanda Esmée.  
- Ils sont simplement partis chassé. Dis-je. Bella n'avais pas chassé depuis cinq jours, sa devenait urgent.

Sans un mot de plus, Emmett reprend Alice dans ses bras et ils prennent la direction de l'escalier alors que moi je sort sur la terrasse. Une fois dehors, je me débarrasse rapidement de mon jean et je me transforme. J'informe au passage les autres gars de la meute qu'un deuxième cas de vampire inconscient c'est déclaré. Une fois cela fait, j'hurle le plus fort possible plusieurs fois pour être sûr que les autres m'entendent. À peine ai-je repris forme humaine et remis mon jeans que je vois Carlisle, Edward et Bella, en tête bien sûr, franchir les rebords de la forêt. En me voyant sur la terrasse, Bella grogne. Je sens que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Ils s'arrêtent tous les trois à ma hauteur et Bella s'avance vers moi, menaçante.

- Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour l'avoir quitter, Jacob. Dit-elle en grognant.  
- Du calme, Bella. Dis-je. Rosalie et les autres sont arrivés.  
- Vraiment! S'exclame Carlisle, soulagé. Comment vont-ils?  
- Bien pour la plus part. dis-je.  
- Pour la plus part? demande Edward, inquiet.  
- Alice…dis-je, hésitant. Alice est dans le même état que Jasper.

Je vois l'horreur se peindre sur le visage d'Edward. Sans un mot, il fonce vers l'étage et un gémissement plaintif nous parviens rapidement. Bella, Carlisle et moi, on s'élance dans les marches à sa suite. Jasper avait bien raison, les fin du monde ça rapproche les gens! Emmett avait installé Alice aux côtés de Jasper et le tableau qu'ils formaient était triste à mourir. Esmée sanglotait silencieusement. Voir ses enfants adorés dans un tell état n'était pas facile pour son cœur de mère. Dès qu'elle a vue Carlisle, elle c'est jeter dans ses bras. Il la serre le plus fort qu'il peut, lui aussi secoué par l'état de ses enfants. Rosalie est blottie dans les bras d'Emmett et je jurerais qu'ils sont tous plus pâle que d'habitude. Incapable de supporter cela plus longtemps, je sort de la pièce en silence. Je n'en peux plus de rester sans rien faire. Jasper est un ami auquel je tien et je lui dois la vie alors hors de question de rester à rien faire!

Je ne me transforme même pas. Je prend plutôt la Vanquish de Jasper. Bon il va probablement me tuer si je l'abîme, mais c'est pour son bien. Je fonce à toute vitesse vers La Push. Si quelqu'un peut nous aider, il s'agit de Billy. Je roule a grande vitesse, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser. Si ce que je crois est en train d'arriver, le temps presse avant que les autres Cullen sombrent eux aussi.


	14. La prophétie d'Éphraïm Black

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie : **Bonjours, Bonjours! Alors sa va bien tout le monde? Pas trop insuportable, l'Attente? Lol je sias que j'avais dit que je posterais le chapitre treize hier mais j'ai abandonner l'écriture pour aller écouter Twilight qui passait par ma télé lol Rien de mieux que nos copins vampires beaux à baver pour s'inspirer lol Alors voici le chapitre treize. Le quatorse devrait venir aujourd'hui si tout va bien! Alors j'espère que sa vous plaira! À bientôt! Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

**_When My Heart Stop Beating  
_**

**_Chapitre Treize : La prophétie d'Éphraïm Black_**

Quand j'entre dans les limites de la réserve, les autres loups sortent des bois, croyant avoir affaire à un vampire. J'ouvre ma fenêtre et leur montre rapidement qu'il s'agit que de moi. J'imagine leur tête d'ahurie en me voyant, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en rire. Je crois que j'ai enfin trouver de quoi souffre Alice et Jasper et ça me fou la trouille. L'une des seul personne à pouvoir m'aider se trouve heureusement à être mon père. J'espère juste qu'il voudra bien m'aider…Enfin j'arrive à la maison après avoir traverser la réserve à toute vitesse. Les gars ont probablement prévenue Billy de mon arriver car il m'attend sur le perron. Je gare la voiture dans un crissement de pneu et de gravier et sort à peine le moteur couper. Je cours jusqu'à lui et une fois à ses côtés, je me met à genoux à côté de sa chaise.

- Papa! M'exclamais-je. Il faut que tu m'aides!  
- Que ce passe-t-il, Jacob? Demande-t-il, inquiet. Qu'as-tu encore fait?  
- Moi rien, mais c'est les Cullen. Dis-je. Déjà deux des leurs sont dans le coma et ils mourront rapidement si on ne fait rien! Tu es le seul a pouvoir m'aider!  
- Et pourquoi devrions-nous aider des vampires comme eux? Dit-il, dure.  
- Parce que se sont des gens bien! M'exclamais-je. Ils ont les même buts que la meute. Protéger les leurs et vivre heureux et tranquille! Ils n'ont jamais tuer personne à Forks et il y a belle lurette qu'ils n'ont tuer personne tout court! Ils protègent la ville des autres vampires. Et ils nous ont aider! Contre les Volturis et les enfants de la lune. On c'est battus côtes à côtes! Se ne sont plus des ennemis, mais des amis! Ils ne nous ont jamais voulus de mal! Le traité qu'ils ont signé en est la preuve! Ils ne veulent que la paix! On ne peux pas les laisser mourir parce qu'ils ne sont pas de notre race! On ne peut pas les laisser mourir parce qu'ils sont vampires car le seul choix qu'ils ait fait c'est de se nourrir de sang animal!

Mon père demeure silencieux un moment pendant que je reprend mon souffle après ma tirade. Il semble pensif. Je sais que j'ai raison et il le sait! De plus, Billy est quelqu'un de foncièrement bon, il ne les laissera jamais à leur sort. Surtout à un sort aussi horrible et douloureux. Alors qu'il allait me répondre, la sonnerie de mon cellulaire, celle attitrée à Bella, retentit. Je fait un sourire d'excuse à mon père et m'éloigne un peu pour répondre.

- Allo? Dis-je.  
- Jacob! S'écria Bella, presque hystérique. Jacob! Il faut que tu revienne, vite!!  
- Bella! M'exclamais-je. Calme toi et explique-moi ce qui ce passe!  
- C'est Jasper et Alice! Dit-elle, au bord des larmes. Ils…ils souffrent! Depuis tout à l'heure, ils se tortillent et hurles, c'est affreux! Reviens, s'il te plait! J'ai besoin de toi Jacob!  
- Oh, Bella! Dis-je, conscient de ce qui se passe. Je suis désolé ma chérie, mais je ne peux pas revenir! Pas tout de suite!  
- Mais pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle, désespérée.  
- Je…pardonne-moi. Lui répondis-je simplement. Je t'envoie un des gars de la meute, sa présence les calmera.  
- Jacob? Demande-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
- À plus, Bella. Répondis-je simplement en éteignant mon téléphone.

- Seth? Dis-je à mon nouvel interlocuteur. C'est Jacob.  
- Salut, Jake. Dit-il joyeusement. Sa va?  
- Écoute, Seth, j'ai un service à te demander! Dis-je.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jacob? Demande-t-il.  
- Je veux que tu aille à la villa Cullen et que tu reste aux près d'Alice et Jasper. Dis-je simplement. Ta présence cessera leur souffrances. Pour le moment.  
- Tu crois? Dit-il.  
- Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'il leur arrive et je dois trouver la solution rapidement. Dis-je rapidement. Je ne peux pas être à deux place en même temps et ils ont vraiment besoin d'un loup à leurs côtés.  
- C'est bon, t'inquiète, j'y vais!dit-il. Mais qu'est-ce que je leur dit s'ils me posent des question?  
- Rien de plus que ce que tu sais! Dis-je. Anyway, Edward verra bien que tu ne sais rien. Merci Seth, vraiment. Je vais tâcher de faire vite!  
- À plus, Jake! Dit-il.

Après avoir raccrocher d'avec Seth, je reviens aux près de Billy et le regarde silencieusement. Il semble toujours en plein débat intérieur quand, soudain, il change d'expression et me fait signe de le faire monter abord de la voiture. J'obéis en silence et après l'avoir installé, je prend le volant et démarre. Il me dit simplement de rouler vers le nord, vers la sortie de la réserve. Pendant trente minutes, je suis ses instructions à la lettre pour finalement arriver devant une vieille villa qui semble abandonner au milieu de nul part, un peu comme la villa Cullen. J'aide Billy à descendre de voiture et après l'avoir mis dans son fauteuil, il se roule lui même, sans aucun problème parmi les ronces et les roches, jusqu'à la villa. Intriguer, je le suis.

Il me fait entré par une porte dissimulée au niveau du sol alors que l'entré principale se trouve sur un perron douze marches plus haut. Mon père me surprend de plus en plus, mais je lui fais confiance alors je le suis. Nous pénétrons dans un vieux tunnel de pierre qui semble descendre dans les entrailles de la terre. Il fait froid et sombre, juste quelques torches encore miraculeusement allumées éclaire notre descente. À quelques mètre d'une lourde porte de chêne, la voix de mon père s'élève, presque lugubre, solennel dans cette endroit.

- Si je t'amène ici, Jacob, c'est parce que tu es un alpha et que seul les alpha peuvent entrer ici. Dit-il, me faisant signe de ne rien répondre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as renoncé à tes droits qu'ils ne te sont plus acquis. J'Ai bien vue que tu tien réellement à cette famille de vampire et c'Est pour cette raison que tu es ici aujourd'hui. Tu es celui dont parle la prophétie d'Éphraïm Black.  
- Une prophétie? Demandais-je, surpris.  
- Tout les descendants d'Éphraïm ont gardés cette prophétie et tout ce qui sera nécessaire à sa réalisation.  
- Que raconte cette prophétie, papa? Demandais-je, très curieux.  
- Entrons et je t'expliquerai. Dit-il.

Je n'ajoute rien et lui ouvre la porte devant laquelle nous étions rendu. Une grande salle circulaire s'offre à mes yeux. Des livres, des coffres et une multitude d'objet sont dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce. Une grande table ronde est au centre de la pièce. Je m'approche et la regarde de plus près pour finalement comprendre que nous sommes dans la salle de réunion de l'ancienne meute, celle qu'Éphraïm menait. Je me retourne vers Billy, complètement abasourdit et je le vois approcher avec un grand livre. Après m'avoir fait assoire dans ce qui semble le siège principal, celui de mon aïeul, Billy ouvre le livre à une page précise et commence sa lecteur.

- Quand la meute renaîtra, l'alpha de sang renoncera par amitié à ses droits. La voie vers la maturité et le bonheur de ce jeune loup sera parsemée d'embûche et d'ennemis, mais ceux qu'ils croyaient être ses ennemis de prime abord, deviendront sa nouvelle famille et, ensemble, ils apporteront la paix aux leurs. Cependant, pour que cette paix perdure à jamais, le jeune loup devra sauver sa nouvelle famille d'un mal mystérieux dont seul les loups de sa famille ont la solution. Les conséquences de ce sauvetage, pour le jeune loup, sont inconnues, mais effectuer tell tâche prouvera sa valeur en temps qu'alpha, sa valeur en temps qu'homme et sa valeur en temps que frère. Puisse les dieux et les anciens être avec lui.  
- Alors…dis-je lentement, je suis le seul à pouvoir les sauver et cela peut m'être dangereux?  
- Tu as compris, mon fils. Répondit Billy. Le choix t'appartient.  
- Mon choix est fait depuis le début. Dis-je, déterminer. Peu m'importe de devoir en mourir si cela peut les sauver tous et préserver la paix entre nos races.  
- Très bien alors. Dit Billy. Je suis fier de toi mon fils. Tout ce dont tu aura besoin ce trouve dans cette pièce. Prend le temps qu'il te faut.

Sans un mot de plus, Billy se détourna vers les étagères et entrepris de feuilleté doucement des livres. Moi, sans perdre de temps, je m'élance à la recherche de ce que j'ai besoin. Peut-être que les guérir me sera fatal, peut-être que non. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais que je dois le faire et je le fait avec plaisir, si vous me permettez l'expression. LA prophétie a raison, ils sont devenue une famille pour moi et j'ose espéré qu'ils me considèrent comme membre de la leur et en temps que membre d'une si bonne famille, je ne peux pas les abandonnés avec la solution en main!

Plus d'une heure s'écoule et je sens en moi un sentiment d'urgence. La présence de Seth à leurs côtés doit les avoirs apaisés un moment, mais je sens que ce ne sera plus bien long. Et d'après ce que j'ai lus jusqu'à date, quand la douleur se manifeste c'est qu'il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps…Je trouve finalement le livre dont j'ai besoin. Je le feuillète rapidement, attrape quelques trucs dans la pièce et file rapidement avec Billy. Je fais le chemin inverse, jusqu'à la réserve, à toute vitesse, dépose Billy tout aussi vite et fonce vers la villa Cullen à presque 200 km/h. Une fois arrivé, je gare la voiture dans un nouveau crissement de pneu et de gravier. Je m'extirpe de la voiture et je me fige d'effrois. Alors que je devrais entendre les affreux cris de douleurs d'Alice et de Jasper, je n'entend que le silence. Je m'élance vers la maison le plus vite possible sous forme humaine. Pourvue qu'il ne soit pas trop tard!!


	15. Course contre la montre

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie : **Alors, le suspense ne vous a pas trop tuer j'espère? lol voici le chapitre quatorze et je dois dire que je l'adore lol j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous serez rassurez! Enjoy and Reviews!_

* * *

**When My Heart Stop Beating  
**

**Chapitre Quatorze : Course contre la montre**

Quand j'arrive enfin dans la chambre de Jasper, je me fige devant le tableau que j'ai devant moi. Rosalie a rejoint Alice et Jasper sur le lit et dans l'inconscience. Emmett sert convulsivement Bella dans ses bras, tout deux désespérés. Je regarde de plus près Jasper et Alice pour voir qu'il sont véritablement plus pâles qu'a leur habitude et je sens le reste de vie s'échapper peu à peu de leurs corps. Ils sont en train de mourir et les autres le sentent. Une douleur incommensurable est lisible sur leurs visages à tous. D'autant plus qu'ils ont compris, avec la tombée de Rosalie, que c'était contagieux. Je me secoue les puces et pose le livre que j'ai apporter sur les jambes de Jasper. Je sort également de mes poches une grande dague utilisée jadis par les miens pour les sacrifices aux dieux. Voyant l'arme, Bella s'alarme et me pose une question.

- Jacob! Dit-elle, effrayée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça!  
- Je m'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer de fond en comble, m'exclamais-je, mais s'il m'arrive quelque chose, Billy vous expliquera. J'ai la solution à leur mal, mais quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne devez m'interrompre ou vous y passerez tous et il n'en est pas question!

Personne ne rajoute rien et je retourne à mon livre. La solution? C'est mon sang. Je dois les amener à boire a même ma peau, à me mordre. Il y a un je ne sais quoi dans mon sang qui les sauvera. Par contre, j'ignore totalement quel effet aura le venin vampirique sur mon sang et mon organisme. Espérons que tout aille bien. Enfin, je me concentre sur ma tâche. Je m'approche d'abord de Jasper. Je demande mentalement à Edward de venir m'aider. Alors que je tranche une première fois la peau de mon bras en une grimace de douleur, il relève la tête de Jasper pour que ce dernier puisse boire. J'approche la coupure de sa bouche et Edward lui entre ouvre la bouche pour que je puisse y faire tomber de mon sang. Pendant ce qui semble une éternité, rien ne se passe et nous retenons tous notre souffle quand soudain, je sens les dents de Jasper s'enfoncer dans mon bras. Je serre les dents sous la douleur, le venin m'attaque déjà. J'espère pouvoir tenir jusqu'à Rosalie!

Je finis par faire signe à Edward et il arrache, littéralement, Jasper à mon bras. La dose est suffisante et je ne dois pas perdre de temps. Alors que Carlisle prend la relève au près de son fils, Edward et moi passons à Alice. Je fais une deuxième entaille sur mon bras et nous recommençons le même manège sauf qu'Alice mort mon bras immédiatement. Je suis soulagé, ça semble marcher car je vois du coin de l'œil Jasper qui semble reprendre des couleurs, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Cependant, je me sens faiblir. Déjà à leur deux, Alice et Jasper m'ont prit beaucoup de sang. Si le venin ne me tue pas, c'est le manque de sang qui le fera. Enfin, ce n'Est pas important pour l'instant.

Edward arrache finalement Alice de mon bras et la recouche délicatement en lui embrassant la tête. Esmée vient prendre la place Carlisle qui se décale vers Alice. J'entend, à travers les brumes qui envahissent mon esprit, les gémissement de Jasper. Il est en train de se réveiller. Edward me prend par le bras et m'aide à me rendre jusqu'à Rosalie, de l'autre côté du grand lit. Il me demande mentalement si je suis sûr de vouloir continuer, si je suis sûr que c'est la seule solution. Je lui fait signe que oui, c'est tout ce qu'on a et, résigné, il m'aide a m'asseoir. Les mains me tremble quand j'entaille pour la troisième fois mon bras. Je me penche vers Rosalie et je perd l'équilibre a cause de ma faiblesse. Bella me rattrape juste à temps. Je la sens sangloter contre mon dos. Je me tourne et l'embrasse sur la tempe et lui murmure de ne pas s'en faire et que je l'aime plus que tout. Un sanglot plus puissant lui déchire la gorge et le bruit de ce sanglot fait redresser Jasper et Alice, d'un seul geste, droit dans le lit. Je sens mes forces me quitter et je fais signe à Edward qu'on a plus de temps à perdre. Il approche la tête blonde de Rosalie près de mon bras et, comme Alice, elle ne tarde pas à s'abreuver à même mon bras. Heureusement, elle s'arrête d'elle-même très rapidement et ouvre les yeux avant même qu'Edward l'eu recoucher. Sans perdre de temps, Edward déchire l'un des draps du lit et me fait un bandage. Jasper, Alice et Rosalie, plus que les autres, me regardent inquiets et dérouter. J'aurais tant voulu leur expliquer, mais je n'en est pas la force. Je pense simplement que je vais m'évanouir et, au moment où je ferme les yeux, Edward me rattrape.

C'est comme sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Se réveiller est une sensation vraiment étrange pour le vampire que je suis. Je suis soulagé, la douleur est complètement partie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans se sang pour qu'il ai un tel goût et pour qu'il ai un tel effet, mais je me sens en pleine forme. Bon d'accord, je suis encore en train de gémir, pour la forme, en prenant mon temps pour me réveiller, mais il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi bien. La raison première était cette absence de sentiment envahissant dans ma tête. La dernière fois que j'avais ressentis un tel vide, c'est quand j'étais toujours mortel, hors cela remonte à plusieurs décennies. J'aurais aimer languir encore un moment dans cet état de semi conscience, mais un énorme sanglot provenant à n'en pas douter de ma Bella, ainsi que le soudain afflux de peur et de tristesse qui envahie la pièce, me font me redresser comme un ressort. Je me retrouve assis droit dans mon lit, Alice à ma droite. Je vois Rosalie, à la droite d'Alice, qui semble tout aussi hébété que nous deux. Je vois enfin, assise au bout du lit et dans les bras d'Emmett, Bella qui a le corps secouer de sanglot déchirants. Je parcours la pièce des yeux. Tout le monde est là. Esmée assise près de moi, Carlisle derrière Alice. Bella et Emmett au bout du lit, aux pieds de Rosalie. Edward et Seth sont penchés sur une forme au sol et je constate qu'il s'agit de Jacob!

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Son cœur bat faiblement et irrégulièrement. Une odeur de sang me monte au nez et je fait rapidement le lien entre le sang que j'ai bus et l'odeur. Jacob m'a donner son sang pour me sauver? Je l'ai mordu! Mais pourquoi diable lui plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre que je n'aurais eu aucun remord à tuer? Il est en train de mourir, je le sens, j'ai tué un frère? Je ne comprend rien à rien. Je pose mon regard dans celui d'Alice, mais comme toujours, les réponses à nos questions ne sont pas dedans. Un mouvement sur ma droite m'indique que Rosalie est a genoux, aux côtés de Jacob qui agonise. Alice se lève en même temps que moi. Nous nous arrêtons un quart de seconde, étourdis, puis venons trouver Rosalie. Rosalie dépose délicatement la tête de Jacob sur ses genoux et éclate en sanglot. Je sais, que comme moi et Alice, elle considère Jake comme un frère et la culpabilité qui étreint mon cœur à ses jumelles dans le cœur de mes sœurs. Et puis soudain, tout se passe vite. Le visage ravagée de tristesse de Rosalie se transforme et la détermination remplace tout le reste. D'une vitesse hors du commun même pour un vampire, Rosalie se relève, prend le corps de Jacob dans ses bras et s'élance sans plus de cérémonie par la fenêtre. Sans perdre un quart de seconde, Alice et moi lui emboîtons le pas. Je sais que nous savons, inconsciemment, comment sauver Jacob, mais il faut faire vite!

Rosalie est à quelques mètres devant nous et je me rend compte que nous allons avec une tell célérité que personne n'a pu nous suivre. J'entend vaguement les hurlements déchirants de Seth qui sont vites rejoins par d'autres. Je suppose qu'il a prévenue la meute. Je retourne ma concentration devant moi et je constate que Rose c'est arrêté quelques cent mètres plus loin. Nous nous trouvons dans une étrange clairière. Au milieu de nul part, elle magnifique. Un petit ruisseau dégringole de la montagne pour se jeter dans un petit lac au centre de la clairière. Des fleurs multicolores comme je n'en ai jamais vue fleurissent partout. L'herbe semble si vert, c'est presque irréel même pour moi. Dans un coin à ma gauche, le ruisseau est plus à droite, se dresse quelques pierres. Alice et moi nous nous approchons et je lis avec stupeur le nom de la plus grand. Éphraïm Black. Je regarde rapidement les autres pierres et reconnaît les noms des ancêtres des présents loup de La Push. Nous sommes dans le sanctuaire secret où repose la première meute Quilleute. En plus d'être un endroit magnifique, la sérénité, le bien être et le calme qui règne ici, c'est…indescriptible, même pour l'empathe que je suis. Soudainement, sortis d'on ne sais où, une voix grave et rassurante s'élève pour nous.

- Ne soyez pas effrayés mes amis. Dit la voix. Je suis Éphraïm Black, du moins son fantôme dirons-nous. Mon jeune descendent vient de vous sauver la vie. Une prophétie que j'ai décelé dans les signes des dieux le désignait comme instigateur et protecteur de la paix entre nos deux races. Pour pouvoir garder cette paix, il devait vous sauver de ce mystérieux mal qui vous aurait sans doute tuer tour à tour. Une particule spéciale, je ne saurais la nommer autrement, qui se trouve dans son sang était votre seule chance. Maintenant, à cause de ce grand sacrifice, il est mourant…  
- Pouvons-nous le sauver? Demande Rosalie vivement. Dites-nous qu'on peut le sauver!  
- Bien sûr que vous le pouvez, jeune fille. Dit Éphraïm en riant doucement. Son cœur est actuellement en train de perdre des forces donc vous ne devez pas perdre de temps, alors écoutez-moi bien. Retirez lui ses vêtements et plongez le dans le lac. Votre venin, à tout les trois, mélanger ensemble ajouter aux propriétés magiques dirons-nous de ce lac en plus de la magie Quilleute et la bénédiction des dieux qui règne dans cet endroit ferons le reste. Une fois qu'il sera dans l'eau, reculez-vous et ne faites rien tant que je ne vous l'aurait pas dit.

La voix d'Éphraïm se tue et je m'empressais d'aider Rosalie à lui retirer ses vêtements. Rose veux les lui arracher simplement, mais je lui fait remarquer que si sa marche, il en aura besoin. Elle grogne, mais m'écoute. En moins d'une minute, Jacob est nu comme un vers et nous le déposons touts les trois dans l'eau du petit lac. Nous nous reculons jusqu'à la lisière qui est à quelques cinq mètre du lac. Pendant d'interminables minutes, rien n'agite la clairière. Tout ce qu'on entend c'Est le cœur de notre frère qui faiblis de plus en plus. Rosalie et Alice se serrent toutes les deux contre moi. Je passe un bras autour de leur taille à chacune et les serrent très fort en retour. Nous arrêtons de bouger, totalement figés comme des statues de marbre. Nous retenons notre souffle dans l'attente insoutenable. Soudain, une douce lumière dorée enveloppe le corps de Jacob. Nous pouvons sentir toute la magie, il n'y pas d'autre mots, qui emplie la clairière. L'air est électrique. En dépit du fait que le cœurs de Jacob s'éteint, nous pouvons sentir la vie revenir en lui. Sa peau est légèrement plus pâle, mais ses traits sont sereins, la douleur est partie. Soudain, comme ont ne s'en attendait pas lui qui était si calme, il s'agite et se réveil si brusquement qu'il boit la tasse dans le petit lac peu profond. Les filles et moi sommes tellement soulagés qu'on éclate de rire. C'est à se moment qu'il nous voit et je sens son soulagement quant à notre état. Il se précipite vers nous et nous prend tour à tour dans ses bras en riant avec nous. Une fois les embrassades terminés, je sens une certaine gêne venant des filles. Quand je me souviens que Jake est toujours nu et j'éclate de rire en lui montrant ses vêtements un peu plus loin. Quand il saisit se que veux dire leur présence loin de lui, il émet un couinement très comique et cours se rhabiller derrière un arbre. Une fois qu'il est revenu, la voix d'Éphraïm résonne de nouveau.

- Re bienvenue chez les vivants, Jacob. Dit-il, rieur.  
- Hein, mais qui êtes-vous? Où êtes vous? Dit-il, sur la défensive.  
- Calme toi, Jacob. Dit Éphraïm. Je suis ton aïeul, Éphraïm.  
- Hein? Comment ça, Éphraïm? Dit Jacob, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.  
- Trop long à t'expliquer. Le fait est que c'est moi, Éphraïm. Dit se dernier. Donc, comme vous pouvez le constater, Jacob a subit quelques changement physique qui s'explique par le fait que Jacob est sans doute le premier membre d'une nouvelle race. Il est à demi loup-garou et à demi vampire. Le meilleur des deux mondes probablement, quoi que je n'en sais rien. Tout ce qui me reste à vous dire à tous les quatre, c'est bonne chance pour l'avenir et les anciens et moi veillerons sur vous! Au revoir, mes amis.  
- Au revoir et merci, Éphraïm! Déclarons-nous tous d'un bel accord.

Sans un mot de plus, nous quittons la clairière pour revenir à la maison. Je sens qu'on va se faire passer un gros savon pour être partis sans un mot avec le corps d'un Jacob mourant, mais cela en vaux assurément la peine. Jacob est devenu un hybride? Demi loup, demi vampire. C'est vraiment curieux et je sens que Carlisle va se faire un plaisir d'aider Jacob dans les semaines à venir. Je sens que les semaines à venir seront très intéressantes et je suis vraiment heureux d'être là pour les vivres avec Bella. Bella, en pensant à elle j'accélère le pas. Je crois que les filles ont eu la même pensé que moi car elles accélèrent également. Jacob traîne un peu en riant. Les retrouvailles promettent!


	16. C'est ça la famille!

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie : **Salut la compagnie! Alors sa va bien? Voilà donc le chapitre quinze! Je sens que la fin approche, c'est domage! Enfin il me restera quand même Familia à terminer! ^^ Sinon j'Espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme toujours. Un immense merci à tous et chacun pour les reviews. D'autre part, je veux réglé un petit mal entendu. Du fait du titre anglais certains pensent qu'il s'agit d'une traduction, mais ce n'Est pas le cas. Cette fic est bel et bien de moi et seulement moi loll De plus, je suis trop nul en anglais pour traduir quoi que se soit pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi! Quoi que j'aimerais bie nvoir mes fics traduites en anglais, mais bon...je m'égare du sujet! lol Bon je vous laisse à la lecture! Enjoy and Review!!_

* * *

**_When My Heart Stop Beating_**

**_  
Chapitre Quinze : C'est ça la famille!_**

Nous sommes à une centaine de mètres de la lisière de la forêt derrière notre maison et nous entendons déjà les voix colériques et inquiètes de Bella et Edward. Jacob éclate de rire en captant le petit regard en coin que je lance à Alice. On va se faire passer un savon monumental, il n'y a pas de doute. Prenant notre courage à deux mains, parce qu'il y a pas à dire, Edward et Bella en colère, c'est dangereux, et avançons avec le sourire vers la maison. À peine sommes nous sortis des bois qu'Esmée pousse un cris et s'élance vers nous, rapidement suivis du reste de la famille, évidemment. Elle se plante devant moi, qui suis au centre entre les deux filles Jacob ayant décidé de faire une farce quelconque, et elle éclate.

- Non d'un chien! S'exclame notre mère. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous à pris? Où étiez vous ? Et où est Jacob? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la tête tout les trois!  
- Du calme, Esmée. Dis-je doucement. D'abord, Jake est à quelque part derrière, il s'amuse probablement comme un petit fou à nous voir se faire enguirlander comme des gamins. Ensuite, il est en pleine forme. De plus, on sais pas vraiment ce qu'il nous a prit, on sais seulement que c'est ce que nous devions faire. D'autre part, on peut pas vraiment dire où on était puisqu'on ne le sait pas nous même. Nous ne pourrions retrouver la clairière, peu importe le nombre de fois que nous essaierions. Pour finir, nous allons tous les quatre très bien! Ça répond aux question?  
- Euh…ouais! Répondit-elle, un peu hébété. Mais si vous me recommencer un truc pareil, tout les quatre, je vous étripe moi-même!

Je demeure surpris du langage grossier de notre mère, comme les autres d'ailleurs. Après quelques secondes, Emmett éclate de rire vite suivi par nous tous. La tension est retombé et je vois avec plaisir Rosalie se jeter en riant dans les bras de son mari. Je détourne mon regard de ma sœur et de mon frère et accroche au passage celui de ma Bella. Tant de chose passent alors dans son regard, mais plus que tout, je ressens tout le soulagement, la joie, l'amour et tant d'autre chose, qui parcoure sont cœur. Elle fait semblant, pendant quelques secondes encore, d'être en colère contre moi, mais elle ne peut pas résister au sourire que je lui fais et elle se jette enfin dans mes bras. Je la serre tellement fort que si elle avait été humaine, je l'aurais briser en deux net. Je lui transmet à mon tour tout les sentiments qui me brûlent si fort pour elle. Son regard doré toujours encré au mien, je pose enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre premier baiser depuis je ne sais plus combien de temps. Une main sur ses reins et l'autre dans ses cheveux, je l'embrasse à perdre halène, comme si ma vie en dépendait, la tirant toujours plus près de moi. J'aurais pu continuer de l'embrasser pendant des heures si je n'avais pas entendu des sifflement amusés. Je me détache de Bella et tourne la tête vers la source du bruit pour voir Edward embrasser à pleine bouche, comme nous il y a pas une minute, mon petit lutin de sœur qui semble visiblement au paradis. Bella et moi applaudissons avec les autres, mais eux ils n'en n'ont cure. C'est Emmett qui brise le moment avec une de ses phrases à la con.

- Hé les jeunes! S'exclame-t-il bien fort. Il y a des chambres pour ça! Allez donc faire vos cochonneries plus loin!

Edward se sépare d'Alice en grognant contre Emmett alors que cette dernière éclate d'un rire joyeux. Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue aussi heureuse et j'en suis vraiment heureux. Elle mérite vraiment le bonheur. S'en suis les retrouvailles en règle avec le reste de la famille. Tout le monde est heureux et joyeux. Après tout, nous sommes vainqueur d'une guerre et sommes tous, finalement, encore de se monde pour enfin pouvoir savourer cette victoire. Carlisle est sur le point de demander des explications quand j'entend Jacob émettre un grognement purement vampirique. J'éclate de rire en me rendant compte que ses yeux sont d'un rubis bien flamboyant. Il a soif, sa se voit. J'éclate de nouveau de rire, suivi d'Alice et Rosalie, quand il grogne de nouveau. Je finis par me reprendre et faire une proposition aux autres.

- Bon, dis-je, presque hilare, notre loup meure de soif. Que diriez-vous d'une partie de chasse en famille?  
- Comment ça notre loup meure de soif? Demande Bella, perplexe. Que je sache, Jacob ne bois pas de sang!  
- Quelques petits changements physiologiques ont eu lieu chez notre Quilleute préféré. Répondis-je, docte. Disons que Jacob est devenu…comment dire? Un hybride? Demi loup, demi vampire. C'est ce qui l'a sauver, je suppose.  
- Un hybride?! S'exclame dans un bel unité le reste de la famille.  
- Bah ouais, un hybride! S'exclame Jacob, impatient. Bon on y va chasser? J'ai soif moi!  
- Par contre, l'humeur de chien est rester! S'exclame Rosalie en riant, histoire de faire enrager un peu plus son petit frère.

Tout le monde éclate de rire, sauf Jacob bien entendu. Suite au commentaire de Rosalie, Emmett déclare la chasse ouverte et nous nous dirigeons tous dans les bois en même temps. Em' ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à lancer le défi de la plus grosse prise. Jacob et son esprit de compétition s'attaque immédiatement à gagner le pari. Emmett c'est trouver un partenaire de chasse parfait pour lui!

Nous chassons allègrement toute la soirée. Il y a longtemps que notre clan n'Avait pas prit autant de plaisir dans une partie de chasse et ça me réjouit de voir ma famille heureuse. Il est temps que les nuages s'écartent pour laisser place au bonheur dans notre vie. Nous rentrons tous vers les 23h00, riant tous comme des gamins, Esmée et Carlisle compris. Cependant, ce que nous trouvons sur le perron nous coupe sec l'envie de rire. La meute Quilleute au grand complet se trouve sur le grand perron arrière de la maison et à l'air que Sam affiche, il n'a pas l'air content. Dès notre approche, il pose son regard sur Jake et ses sourcils et son nez se froncent. Pour le nez, c'est normal. Jacob dégage maintenant une odeur bien à lui qui n'est désagréable pour personne, mais bien différente de la précédente. Nous nous arrêtons tous aux pieds des marches et Sam prend immédiatement la parole.

- Nous apprécions tous d'avoir reçu de tes nouvelles, Jacob! S'exclame l'alpha visiblement en colère.  
- Je suis désolé, Sam, déclara Jacob, un brin froid, mais j'avais des problèmes plus important à traiter.  
- Qu'est-ce qui pourrais être plus important que ta meute, Jacob? Demande Sam, toujours en colère.  
- Le fait de sauver la vie de trois vampires, et amis, et la mienne par la suite! Dit Jacob, polaire cette fois.  
- Pourquoi diable t'acharnes-tu au près d'eux? S'exclame Sam. Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu vas jusqu'à risquer ta vie pour les leurs! Ta meute a plus besoin de toi qu'eux!  
- Non mais sa va pas la tête? S'exclame Jacob, en colère à présent. Ce sont des amis, de la famille même et c'est sacré tout ça! Je donnerais ma vie pour eux parce que je sais qu'il me le rendront et parce que des personnes tels qu'eux le mérite!  
- Ta famille c'est la meute, Jacob Black, ne l'oublie pas! Rétorque Sam.  
- Je ne me suis jamais sentis à ma place dans cette meute! Dit-il, polaire de nouveau. Eux, son ma famille à présent. Eux, me considère comme un frère et je les considère comme tel. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne fais plus partie de cette meute. Je ne suis plus un loup-garou comme vous autre, alors oubliez moi donc!  
- Comment ça plus un loup-garou comme nous? Demande, Seth, triste.  
- Pour les sauver, Seth, j'ai du les laisser me mordre pour qu'ils boivent mon sang. Dit Jake, adouci devant Seth. Le venin, mélanger a autre chose a fait de moi un hybride. Mi vampire, mi loup. Je ne suis plus des vôtres. Je suis des leurs maintenant. Je suis désolé, mon ami.  
- Tu vas me manquer, Jacob! S'exclame Seth, plus triste que jamais.  
- Tu sais où me trouver! Dit ce dernier. Viens me voir!  
- Promis. Répondis Seth, un peu moins triste.

Personne n'ajoute rien et Sam fait signe au autres qu'il est temps de partir. La meute quitte sans un regard en arrière, sauf un venant de Seth. Ce dernier sera toujours loyal à Jacob. Après tout, Jacob est un alpha de naissance, sans doute que Seth lui serra plus dévouer qu'il ne le serra jamais à Sam. Nous autres vampire avons regarder l'échange en silence, comme le reste de la meute. Bien que je sens qu'il est triste que cela ce termine ainsi, Jacob semble plus serein. Nous demeurons tous immobiles pendant quelques minutes, ne sachant quoi dire. Puis Carlisle s'approche finalement de Jacob et pose une main sur son épaule.

- Tu as bien parler, Jacob. Dit-il doucement. Tu es des nôtres maintenant, un membre à part entière de la famille Cullen. Je sais que désormais ils ne te laisseront pas entré sur la réserve alors tu t'installeras dans la chambre qui est libre à l'étage. Bienvenue chez toi, mon fils.

Jacob ne répond rien sous le coup de l'émotion. Il remercie quand même Carlisle par un signe de tête et un regard sincère. Jacob fait désormais parti officiellement de notre famille et je sens que la nouvelle l'unanimité. Emmett se défige finalement et attrape Jacob par les épaules pour l'entraîner à l'étage vers sa chambre. Rapidement, Edward et moi embrassons nos femmes et courons rattraper nos frères en riant. Il faut bien fêter entre frère l'arrivée officielle d'un nouveau frère! Des marches, j'entend les filles rigoler de nous voir si gamins, mais je sens qu'elles surtout très heureuses de voir Jacob si bien accepté par nous trois. La vie dans cette maison promet d'être assez amusante.


	17. Pour l'éternité

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie :** Coucou tout le monde! Alors sa boom? lol Désolé pour le petit délai de publication mais j'Ai pris mon temps avec ce chapitre puisqu'il s'agit de l'épilogue! Hé oui, déjà! J'aurais pu faire comme avec Broken et lancer une seconde intrigue qui aurait pousser encore plusieurs chapitres, mais je sentais que la fin était ici! Alors un merci immense à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont suivit, je vous adore tous! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira! Je suis aussi heureuse que When my heart stop beating vous ais plu! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve sur Familia! XD Enjoy and REviews!_

* * *

**_When My Heart Stop Beating_**

**_  
Épilogue : Pour l'éternité_**

Cela fait déjà un an que Jacob a rejoint officiellement notre famille et nous sommes tous plus heureux que jamais. Nous habitons maintenant dans le sud de la France. Carlisle a rapidement vue, après quelques semaines, que Forks avait un effet néfaste sur Bella et Jacob. Après une discussion en famille, nous avons décider de déménager et la France et son soleil ont étés unanimes puis que, grâce à Bella, notre peau ne brille plus. Je me rappelle que les premiers mois de Jacob en temps qu'hybride furent très amusants. Ses yeux ont pris une couleur entre le doré et le rouge. Un bien curieux mélange, mais plus grand chose ne nous surprend depuis un bon moment. Nous avons aussi remarquer que Jacob devient particulièrement grincheux lorsqu'il a soif et cela fait beaucoup marrer Emmett. Sa peau devenue plus pâle n'est pas aussi dure que la notre, mais pourtant elle est tout autant résistante. Sa vitesse est égale à celle d'Edward, qui lui, nous dépasse tous sans problème. Jacob est le parfait milieu entre nos races. Les qualités des deux races, sans les défauts. Pour ça, il a déjà les siens! Cependant, il a rapidement appris à vivre avec sa nouvelle nature.

Notre emménagement en France, dans une magnifique villa perdue sur la côte, à fait du bien à tout le monde. Esmée rêvait d'une maison sur la plage. Bien que plus grande que dans ses rêves les plus fous, notre mère est comblée. Rose, Alice, Bella et Esmée ont dévalisées les boutiques de Paris et de Nice dès notre arrivée. Nous autres pauvres hommes avons joués les mulets toute la journée, quatre jours de file. Autant dire qu'elles ont dépensées une fortune en fringues pour elles et pour nous et en meubles et autres trucs décos pour la maison. Bella a même surpris tout le monde. Elle a fait découvrire, avec l'aide de Jacob, au reste de la famille les joies des jeux vidéos. Elle est arrivée un jour de pluie avec une Nintendo Wii, une X-Box 360, une Play Station 3, un tas de jeux pour les trois consoles et tous les accessoires nécessaires. Elle a branchée le tout sur la télévision plasma écran plat de 50 pouce qui trônait dans le salon. Cette journée fut mémorable je vous le dit! Depuis, Emmett et Jacob sont accros. Et étonnement, Alice, Edward et Rosalie également.

Cela fait un an déjà et aujourd'hui, je vais épouser Bella. Elle est partie la veille avec les filles et elle me manque terriblement. Après l'épisode de la grande bataille, je ne l'ai plus quitté d'une semelle, étant avec elle nuit et jour. Il y a six mois, nous sommes allés faire un petit voyage à Houston, au Texas. Il y a longtemps que je voulais revenir chez moi, mais la température de l'état ne me le permettait pas. Et je me demande si c'est le hasard ou le destin qui a joué, mais à notre arrivée à Houston, j'ai voulu voir la maison où j'ai grandis. Il s'agissait d'une petite maison de deux étages, quelques chambres, une grande cuisine, un salon lumineux, deux salles de bain et une immense cours arrière traversée par un petit ruisseau. Cette maison et cette cours avait été pendant longtemps mon petit coin de paradis personnel. Au moment où notre voiture c'est engagée dans la petite rue, j'ai immédiatement vue plein de gens sur la pelouse de devant. Quelques instant plus tard, je remarque une pancarte de compagnie immobilière qui annonce une visite libre ce jour même. D'où le nombre de personne. Je me stationne derrière la filée de voiture qui se trouve déjà en bordure de la route. Je suis totalement dans ma bulle quand j'entend Bella rigolée. Je la regarde, curieux, et elle me dit que j'ai l'air d'un enfant dans un magasin de jouet.

Après avoir débarquer de voiture, j'attrape la main de Bella, prend une grande inspiration, traverse la pelouse et les gens qui discutent et entre enfin dans la maison. Ce fut comme si j'étais projeté en 1856, à douze ans, entrant en riant avec ma sœur et mon cousin dans la maison. Je revoyais ma mère et ses belles robes, mon père et sa moustache. Contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, rien n'avait changer. L'une des agentes immobilières nous expliqua que la maison est demeurée dans la famille Whitelock jusqu'au décès de mon je ne sais plus combien d'arrière neveu. Les meubles étaient d'époque, évidemment puisqu'ils l'étaient déjà quand j'étais petit et certains effets personnels des précédents occupants étaient toujours au grenier et à la cave. Après nous avoir entraîner dans le grand salon, la femme nous montre un portrait de famille. Elle nous raconte que Jackson Whitelock, mon père, pose ici avec sa famille, ma mère, ma sœur et moi, peu de temps après avoir fait fortune. Car oui, nous étions riches à l'époque. Mon père avait fait fortune, comme biens d'autres texans, dans le pétrole. Pendant un bon moment nous écoutons la femme parler et parler sur ma famille, mon père, la maison. Un tas de trucs que je savais parfaitement. Pendant ce temps, Bella, tout comme moi, a le regard fixé sur le tableau. Elle est probablement surprise de me découvrire plus jeune, moi je suis plonger dans les souvenirs. Je me souvenais très bien d'avoir râler pendant des heures lorsque cette toile fut réalisée. J'ai rigolé tout bas, trop bas pour que l'agente m'entende, et je me suis tournée vers elle, plongé mon regard dans le sien et déclarer que j'achetais la maison. Elle me parla du montant probablement trop élevé pour deux jeunes gens comme nous, d'autres offres déjà faites, bla bla bla. Je l'ai rapidement couper, menacer de faire faire la vente par un autre de ses collègues et pressé de sortir tout le nécessaire pour que cette maison soit à moi.

La maison fut à moi avant la fin de l'après-midi. Quand la femme fut partie en emportant sa pancarte à vendre, je pus enfin faire visité la maison à Bella et lui présenter les choses comme je le voulais. Je lui ai raconté mon enfance, mon adolescence, mes bêtises de gamins, mes amourettes de vacances, pourquoi je suis entré dans l'armée. Je lui ai parler de ma mère Éléanor, ma sœur Isabella( Bella à d'ailleurs sursautée en entendant le nom de ma sœur), de mon père Jackson et de mon cousin, mon meilleur ami, qui se nommait Joshua. Après lui avoir fait visité la maison, nous sommes montés explorer le grenier. Tout ce qu'on y a trouver m'a couper le souffle. Toutes mes affaires étaient là. Les photos de familles également. Mes vêtements de l'époque, ceux de mon père, les robes de ma mère et de ma sœur. En regardant les photos, si j'aurais pu pleurer, j'aurais verser bien des larmes. Après ma mort, la petite étincelle de joie qui brillait toujours dans les yeux de ma mère c'était éteinte. Le journal intime d'Isabella m'aurait également tiré des larmes. Elle n'a jamais cessée de croire que je n'étais pas mort. Je crois même qu'elle m'ait déjà aperçue, à Boston, avec Peter et Charlotte. Elle avait écrit qu'elle c'était toujours demandée si je l'avais vue, si je l'avais ignorée ou juste pas aperçue. Elle termine son journal à la date du 21 juin 1901, la veille de son décès. Née en 1849, elle est décédée à l'âge de 52 ans. Elle était encore si jeune! J'ai fixé le cahier qui était dans mes mains un bon moment. La les derniers mots m'avaient frappés. « Où que tu sois, quoi que tu sois, j'espère que tu es heureux mon frère, jamais je ne t'ai oubliée et ne t'oublierai. Je veillerais toujours sur toi, je t'aime infiniment Jasper. » Je me suis rendu compte, après un moment, que j'étais seul. Bella avait sentie mon besoin de solitude et était descendue. J'ai ensuite levé les yeux pour apercevoir une petite boite de bois vernis. J'ai souris attraper un petit objet dans la boite, dit à mon Isabella, ma petite sœur, que j'étais plus qu'heureux et que je l'aimais.

J'ai filé comme une flèche pour trouver Bella assise sur un rocher près du ruisseau qui était au fond de la cours. En m'entendant approcher à une tel vitesse elle se lève et se retourne juste à temps pour me voir m'arrêter près d'elle et mettre un genou à terre. Au début je suis demeuré muet, sachant quoi faire mais pas quoi dire et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait. Jusqu'à ce que je parle. Je ne me souvient pas de ce que je lui ai dit, quoi que je parierais qu'elle elle s'en souvient, mais j'ai tout déballé. Mes sentiments, mes joies, mes peurs. Je lui ai tout dit pour terminer en disant « Isabella Marie Swan voulez-vous m'épouser? ». Elle n'a rien dit, c'est laissée tombé à genoux devant moi pour me sauter dessus et m'embrasser. Je lui ai passé au doigt la bague que mon père avait offert à ma mère pour pareil circonstance. Un immense diamant monté sur un anneau d'argent et entourer de saphirs. Un bijoux magnifique qui convient parfaitement aux deux femmes qui l'auront portés. La journée c'est terminer avec nous qui avons essayer toutes les positions dans toutes les pièces de la maison si vous voyez ce que je veux dire! Nous avons passer le reste de la semaine enfermés dans la maison à parler, à rire et à faire l'amour comme des perdus. Quand nous sommes revenus à la maison, Alice nous attendait, les points sur les hanches, sur le perron de la maison. Les autres la regardait, perplexes. Edward n'arrivait pas à percer ses barrières mentales et donc ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait. À peine sommes-nous descendus de voitures qu'elle nous lance de la galerie un « C'est moi qui organise c'est clair?» d'une voix autoritaire. J'éclate rapidement de rire devant la tête que les autres tires et Bella donne son accord à Alice. Un quart de seconde plus tard, elle nous serre dans ses bras en riant. Edward éclate finalement de rire, Alice ayant laissée tomber ses barrière, lui avait annoncer la nouvelle mentalement. Il se chargea même de le dire à tout le monde. Donc, depuis les six derniers mois, les quatre femmes de cette maison travaillent d'arrache-pied pour que ce jour sois parfait.

Présentement, je suis devant le prêtre, Jacob mon témoin à mes côtés, et j'attend ma futur femme. Alice avait décidé de faire une grande fête alors elle a invité tous nos compagnons de combats qui ont bien sûr répondus tous présents. Alice a installée l'autel, l'arche de fleur et les chaises pour les invités sur la plage derrière la maison. La fête se passerait à l'extérieur, dans la cour arrière ainsi que sur la plage. Je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveux de toute ma vie. Alors que mon regard est dans le vague vers l'océan, la marche nuptial retentie et je vois Rosalie et Alice, les demoiselles d'honneurs, approchés joyeusement. Mes deux sœurs très belles dans leurs virevoltantes robes bleues. Soudain, je voix ma Bella, ma douce Bella, aux bras de Carlisle. Puisque Charlie ne pouvait la menée à l'autel, elle avait demandée à Carlisle qui avait accepté, très ému. Enfin, je ramène mes pensées au présent et repose mes yeux sur elle. Elle est si belle! C'est impossible d'être aussi belle. Elle porte une robe toute blanche qui s'attache dans son cou, laissant ses épaules libres et lui donnant un très beau décolleté. Le corsage est près du corps et moule parfaitement sa silhouette parfaite. La robe demeure moulante jusqu'aux genoux environs où elle s'élargie en une jupe de crinoline blanche elle aussi. Une boucle, derrière, juste au dessus de ses fesses, s'élargie également pour former une traîne du même tissus soyeux que la robe. Il s'agit assurément d'une robe de designer et Alice ne doit pas être étrangère au choix. Je constate en souriant que Bella ne porte aucune chaussure. Les pieds dans le sable fin, elle s'arrête devant moi en souriant. Carlisle relève son voile fin, l'embrasse sur la joue et enfin elle se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux dorés brillent de milles feux et son sourire resplendis. Elle me murmure qu'elle me trouve beau dans mon smoking et je lui retourne le compliment en souriant. Le prêtre commence son discourt, mais moi je suis perdu dans le regard de ma Bella et elle dans le mien. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à nos veux.

- Monsieur Hale, dit le prêtre, c'est à vous.

- Ma Bella, dis-je doucement, ma douce et magnifique Bella. Je t'aime tellement si tu savais! Il y a pas si longtemps, j'ai cru mourir quand j'ai appris ta mort. J'étais fou de douleur, je savais que je ne survivrais pas longtemps avec elle. Cette douleur était tellement, oh oui! Tellement plus douloureuse que le feu de la transformation! Puis Jacob a ramener un espoir de fou dans mon cœur. J'ai faillis sombrer dans la folie avant de me décider à découvrir la vérité. Quand enfin j'ai su que tu étais toujours vivante, j'aurais fait la danse de la victoire tellement j'étais heureux. Mais encore là, tu demeurais loin de moi. Je m'étais promis de ne pas te chercher. Je m'étais dis que si tu voulais nous voir , tu viendrais par toi-même. Et deux semaines plus tard, je te trouvais à Oxford. Tu étais là, devant moi, sur cette scène, chantant et bougeant comme une rock star diablement sexy! Je ne pouvais pas croire à ma chance et Alice se marrait bien devant ma tête. Et puis tout a déboulé, je t'ai ramené à Forks, je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, tu me les as rendus, et la guerre a éclatée. J'ai cru devenir fou, encore une fois. J'ai souffert de ne pouvoir t'approcher, de ne pouvoir te toucher. Quand enfin j'ai trouver la solution, il était trop tard. J'ai vraiment cru que j'y laisserai ma peau. J'ai d'ailleurs une immense dette envers mon frère, sans lui, je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui, devant la plus belle femme du monde, devant celle que j'aime. Je vous aime, Isabella Marie Swan. C'est si simple pourtant, je vous aimes.

- À vous miss Swan. Dit le prêtre.

- J'ai longtemps réfléchis à ce que je devrais te dire, à ce que je pourrais te dire. Dit-elle, souriante. J'aurais pus dire à peu près les mêmes mots que toi, c'est ce que je voulais au début, mais j'ai réfléchis et je me suis dis que je devrais plutôt partir du début. Le jour où j'ai compris que c'était toi qui m'avait sauvée de la noyade, j'ai compris qu'Edward n'étais pas l'homme de ma vie, que notre bonheur à lui et moi, était ailleurs. Je me suis aussi souvenue de ce que tu m'avais dis, à l'hôpital, avant de partir. « Je suis désolé, Bella ». En fait, ce n'est pas tant les mots que le son de ta voix, son intonation, les sentiments qui ont filtrés. La fraîcheur de tes lèvres sur mon front. J'ai su, immédiatement, que tu m'aimais. Au début, je n'étais pas sur à quel point tes sentiments pouvait être forts, ou si j'avais rêvé, ou si j'étais simplement folle. Quand je suis sortie de l'hôpital, je me suis remise a sourire. Sur le coup, je n'aurais pas pu dire pourquoi, enfin jusqu'à ce que je comprenne. Je savais que quelqu'un m'aimait, à quelque part. Je savais que je reverrais un jour tes yeux dorés. Je savais que j'avais trouvée mon âme sœur. Et je savais que je devais me reconstruire, recommencer à vivre, pour toi. Même si tu me manquais, même si j'aurais voulu que tu sois près de moi, je savais que j'avais un bout de chemin à faire seule avant de pouvoir être heureuse avec toi. Et puis, Victoria est arrivée alors que je mourrais stupidement, rageant contre moi-même. Elle m'a accidentellement sauvée la vie et, où qu'elle soit, je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez. Après ma transformation, je me suis éloignée de Forks, me suis nourris immédiatement de sang animal. Je ne sais pas à quel dieu je dois le contrôle immédiat que j'ai eu sur moi-même, mais j'ai tout de suite pensée à Carlisle et à toi, à quel point vous seriez fier de moi. Quelques mois après ma transformation, j'ai fait un retour à la civilisation. J'ai atterrie en Angleterre. La première chose que je voulais faire, c'était te retrouver et t'embrasser! Puis l'instant d'après je changeais d'avis. J'étais si mélangée dans mes sentiments! Des restes de ma vie humaine me hantais. La peur d'être rejeter, de souffrir pour l'éternité cette fois. L'envie furieuse d'amour, l'envie presque désespérée de t'entendre me dire « je t'aime ». J'ai pris un an et demie pour remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. La musique m'a aidée, l'écriture fut libératrice. Et puis, soudain, tu es apparue dans un de mes cours, à Oxford. Ton odeur m'a immédiatement frappé quand je suis entré dans la classe! Je savais que je connaissait cette odeur, mais je ne pouvais mettre de nom dessus. Jasper Swan. Quand j'ai entendu ce nom, j'ai du retenir un gémissement. Je me suis retourner et mon regard est tombé dans le tien et ce fut la révélation. Je t'aimais déjà plus qu'il n'était possible de l'imaginer. Le soir même, dans ce pub, je chantais et, plus que jamais, j'étais sûr de tout, de toi, de moi, de nous, du futur. J'étais convaincu, et je le suis toujours, que nous sommes fait pour passer l'éternité côtes à côtes. Je sais que j'ai parler longtemps et que je dois avoir l'air d'une vrai pie et qu'Emmett doit avoir hâte que je termine, mais je tenais à te dire tout ce que je ne t'avais pas dis sur ma vie entre le moment où tu m'as sauvé et celui où tu m'as retrouvé. Tout cela pour dire que je vous aime plus que tout, Jasper Hale.

- Bien, enchaîna le prêtre, Monsieur Jasper Hale Whitlock, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse miss Isabella Marie Swan, de l'aimer et de la chérir en temps de paix comme en temps de guerre, d'être à ses côtés pour le meilleur et pour le pire, d'être sien pour l'éternité?  
- Oui je le veux. Murmurais-je doucement, juste pour elle.  
- Miss Isabella Marie Swan, dit le prêtre, voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Jasper Hale Whitlock, de l'aimer et de le chérir en temps de paix comme en temps de guerre, d'être à ses côtés pour le meilleur et pour le pire, d'être sienne pour l'éternité?  
- Oui je le veux! S'exclame-t-elle en riant.  
- Maintenant, dit le prêtre, si quelqu'un est contre se mariage qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. Bien, enchaîne-t-il après un petit silence, je vous déclare donc mari et femme! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée!

Je ne me fais pas prier pour cela. J'attrape vivement Bella par la taille et l'embrasse fougueusement sous les sifflements de nos frères et les applaudissement de nos sœurs. Bella me regarde ensuite droit dans les yeux. Elle semble si heureuse! Je rigole un peu, l'embrasse sur le front et nous nous lançons dans la marée d'invité voulant nous féliciter. Je sais que la dernière fois que j'ai dis cela on est tombés en guerre, mais je me risque à le dire une seconde fois. Maintenant, je sais que nous serons heureux elle et moi. L'avenir, l'éternité nous appartiens et rien ni personne ne pourront nous empêcher d'être ensemble, d'être heureux et amoureux. Dorénavant, nous ferons notre chemin dans ce monde en temps que monsieur et madame Jasper Hale Whitlock. Avec la famille qu'on a, sa promet d'être amusant comme éternité!


End file.
